Melodía de Tentación
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: DG. CAPITULO 8 SIENDO MÁS... Perdonen la tardanza! dicen que más vale tarde que nunk! NO OLVIDEN REVIEW MuaKs!
1. Destronando a Malfoy

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capitulo 1 "Destronando a Malfoy" 

Iba a comenzar su ultimo año en Howgarts. Estaba sólo en su vagón . Estaba harto de todo, sobre todo de aquellos dos idiotas, los había mandado a volar el año anterior, era mejor así. Pansy debía estar con sus amigas..y Zabini, su mejor amigo, con alguna idiota de 5to año o por ahí. Estaba enojado, había sido un verano horrible. Peleas con su padre y lloriqueos de su madre lo habían atormentado todo ese tiempo. Hasta que tuvo que irse un tiempo de aquella casa, a pasar tiempo con Zabini. Si ya eran amigos en Howgarts, su amistad se hizo verdadera en el verano. Aunque ninguno lo reconociera se querían. Y se defenderían a muerte si fuese necesario. A pesar de que Blaise era algo sensible y mas abierto a otras personas y mas con los Gryffindor, era un buen Slytherin.

De pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había abierto el vagón.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía que había alguien...-dijo una chica sin mirarlo

-Este vagón es privado-dijo él con altivo

-Ya dije q lo siento-dijo ella con molestia

-Que no sabes con quien hablas mocosa?!-dijo el enojado encontrándose con los ojos de la muchacha

-Ya me ha quedado claro q con un sujeto con falta de modales, ¡que buena educación! Y pensar q eres d las familias mas ricas...me pregunto..q nos queeda a nosotros los pobres? Que ironía!-decía la chica enrolando los ojos

-QUE TE HAS CREIDO!?-dijo él levantando la voz, y se había puesto de pié en frente de la pelirroja notablemente mas baja que él.

-Nada mas d lo que soy. No como OTROS

-LARGATE!

-Estoy en mi derecho de estar aquí!!!

-ESTE ES MI VAGÓN!

-Pero yo estoy en el pasillo-dijo con tranquilidad ella

-PORQUE NO TE VAS A BABEAR POR TU NOVIECITO CARA RAJADA O A CONTAR CUANTAS VIDAS TE TOMARÁ TENER UN CENTAVO?

-Sabes cual es tu problema Malfoy?

-NO NECESITO QUE UNA POBRETONA COMO TU, ME DIGA CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA

-Deberías por lo menos imaginar q no eres mas q un pobre y patético ser en busca de un lugar en este planeta, y la unica forma de obtenerlo es hacer sentir a los demás como la peor escoria, pero sabes?, conmigo no.....oiste? Con permiso.-dijo esto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia otro vagón.

Draco quedó sin palabras..como ella se atrevía a hablarle así!? Acaso no sabía con quien hablaba? Acaso la Weasley vivía en otro planeta?! NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ a un Malfoy, menos una Weasley.

**-**

-Ya vamos!-dijo el moreno impaciente

-Un segundo-dijo Draco

-Mafoy, tengo hambre!

-Pues vete solo! Aun yo tengo que terminar esto!!-dijo con impaciencia, mientras escribia algo en el pergamino.

-Ok, te espero allá

-Vete, vete!-dijo él mientras el Moreno atravesaba el retrato

Había comenzado el colegio hace una semana y ya estaba cargado de deberes, no recordaba bien cuando había sido la ultima vez q había bajado a cenar. Se pasaba horas y horas trabajando.

-Dónde está!!?!-decía desesperado buscando algo en medio de todos los papeles.-Mierda!!!!!-recordó algo y salió apresurado de su dormitorio con rumbo a la biblioteca. Cuando entró a ella, la vio vacía, todos debían estar cenando. De pronto vió aquello que tanto buscaba. En el escritorio, pareció brillar. LO iba a tomar cuando algo se lo impidió

-Permiiiiso-dijo ella tomándolo

-Lo necesito-dijo él sin verla

-Pues lo siento, pero yo también y lo tomé primero. Si quieres puedes usarlo aquí cuando yo no lo esté haciéndo.

Draco volteó a verla al escuchar esa voz q le parecía tan familiar.

-Compartirlo......contigo? OLVIDALO- le dijo soberbio

-Bueno, como quieras, entonces tendrás que esperar. Solo que..tengo para largo-dijo despreocupada y sonriente fue hacia el escritorio donde tenía sus deberes.

Malfoy volvió a sentir eso... acaso la Weasley estaba loca!? Inconcientemente la siguió. Y así mismo la comenzó a mirar.

-Haber-dijo levantando la mirada de sus deberes, encontrándose con los grises ojos de él- Si no quieres compartir el libro..podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme trabajar? O al menos no embobar mi tarea?-dijo ella volviendo la mirada a su tarea levantando su ceja derecha.

-Que te has creído Weasley?

-A que te refieres?

-La verdad es que dudo que sepas con quien hablas

-Haber.....Malfoy..Draco...Draquito.. si se con quien hablo. Pero no por eso te debo un respeto mayor, o temor al hablarte..es absurdo. La pregunta correcta sería...que te has creído tu?-dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos sin desviar la mirada, cosa que hizo que Malfoy comenzara a desconcertarse

-Yo no me creo nada pobretona, solamente soy lo que ves. Un Malfoy, un Slytherin...alguien con clase, claro, si sabes d lo que hablo-dijo con superioridad

-Malfoy...lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar idioteces...quizas otro dia....o..mejor! haz cita.. Me preguntaba, haz pensado alguna vez, declamar la "Oda a Malfoy...por Draco Malfoy"? creo que te iría bien. Ahora.. dejame en paz.-dijo sonriendo levemente haciendole un gesto con la mano como despedida.

-Weasley me das pena..realmente eres una idiota, pobretona-se paró de la silla saliendo de la biblioteca sintiéndose vencedor

-Pero en lo de Idiotas tu te merecías mas el primer lugar...adios _Draquin-_esta ultima palabra la hizo recalcar

Salió de la biblioteca furioso, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, aún mas de terminar sus deberes. Que tenía la idiota esa que lo trataba así? Acaso se creía mejor que él?. NADIE ERA MEJOR QUE ÉL, ya lo sabría la Weasley...que a todo esto..como se llamaba?

**-**

-Hey hasta que por fín vemos al Gran Draco Malfoy aparecerse por el comedor..a que se debe este milagrito?-decia el Moreno Zabini al ver llegar a la mesa de Slytherin a Malfoy para deayunar

-Deja las tonterías

-Y bién, como te fue ayer?

-Ayer, donde?

-Con el trabajo, con que más!-dijo Zabini mientras comía una tostada y miraba fijamente la mesa de los Leones

-y bueno...-trato de cambiar de tema para no recordar- Y tu que te traes?-preguntó

-Porque lo preguntas?-dijo Zabini haciéndose el distraído

-Vamos, pareces idiota mirando hacia allá, quien es?-Dijo Draco entretenido hace días sospechaba que a su amigo le sucedía algo, pero no sabía con certeza quien sería la chica

-Ella-dijo señalando a una muchacha de cabellos castaño oscuro, cabello corto, especialmente desordenado, de ojos cafés que conversaba animadamente con......la Weasley

-Buttelli!?-dijo extrañado

-Si..-dijo Zabini

Draco volvió a mirar a la muchacha, quien le devolvía la mirada, pero no a él si no a su amigo

-Y bien?-preguntó Draco

-Digamos que va muy bien-dijo Zabini satisfecho de si mismo sonriéndole a su amigo

-Tu nunca cambias eh?

-Vamos, reconócelo..nadie se resiste a mis encantos- reía el moreno

-Anda con cuidado Zabini, por muy Gryffindor que sea, sabes que es mi prima-dijo Draco en tono amenazador.

-Lo sé, creo que eso lo hace mas interesante...no es por completo _noble_...jajaja

Ambos rieron mientras terminaban su desayuno. Cuando lo hicieron se pusieron de pie, para salir del comedor, y vió a su prima que también salía a lo que Zabini le tocó el hombro

-Pues...nos vemos mas tarde Malfoy-dijo mientras se dirigía a la chica

De pronto vió a una pequeña pelirroja saliendo del castillo y se dio vuelta 

-Eh Zabini

-Que?

-Como se llama la Weasley?

**-**

Había caminado ya algo de 10 minutos sin dar con ella. Pero...¿para qué la buscaba?

-Malfoy!, cualquiera creería que me estas siguiendo-dijo una voz detrás de él

-Para que querría seguir a alguien como tu?-dijo deteniéndose pero sin darse vuelta

-No lo se, eso debes responderme tu- dijo ella caminando para ponerse de frente al chico sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos.

-No seas absurda Weasley, te estas sobre valorando no crees?-dijo él también manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

Ésta lo quedó mirando y siguió con su camino. Acaso ella no tenía nada que decir? No le iba a contestar?

-Y que Weasley, te quedaste sin palabras?-dijo él con superioridad

-Jaja, eso quisieras o será que estoy embobada por tu figura..o será por el kilo diario de gomina que usas en tu pelo..su destello me cegó por segundos... ¡oh Dios estoy tan confundida!-dijo irónicamente

-No tengo porque perder el tiempo con una pobretona como tu!

-Ay _Drakin, _renueva tu libreto y ....dos, si no lo quieres perder conmigo... que estas haciendo aquí?

Era cierto...que estaba haciendo ahí? Para que la había seguido en primero lugar?, espera un momento...DRAKIN?!, penso Draco

-Tienes razón Weasley......Adios y mi nombre es Malfoy..-dijo, pero se quedó parado como esperando respuesta, la cual no se oyó, después de un segundo reaccionó ante la mirada atenta de la pelirroja, giro en sus talones y se dirigió al castillo.

**-**

Mas tarde, bajó a cenar. Cuando entró al comedor, no pudo evitar verla. Porque resaltaba!?! En fin...canceló el pensamiento y se dirigió a cenar.

Mientras lo hacía se sorprendió varías veces mirando en dirección a la mesa de los leones, que estaba ocurriendo!?¡! se preguntaba.

Por mientras que veía a su amigo, sentado a su lado lanzando miradas furtivas a  la chica que estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja. Su prima. Se conocían muy bien. En el colegio casi no hablaban, no sabía bien por que, pero eran mas que familiares, _complices._ Ella había pasado un tiempo con él en el verano, su familia no era de mortifagos como la de él. Pero si muy adinerada. Era hija de su tío. Él se había casado con una bruja de renombre italiana. Y por ello había traicionado a la familia. Porque además de no casarse con alguien que sirviera al Señor Oscuro, había tenido a su primogénito mujer. Y para colmo, era una Gryffindor. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Pero no así su familia. Pero ambos sabían muy bien que ella tenia algo y mucho mas que algo de los Malfoy. Así es. Josefina Marianne Buttelli Malfoy. 

De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ey Malfoy, despierta!

-Que , que ocurre?

-Estás como ido, te digo que iré un rato por ahí....tu sabes..-le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, y luego miró a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Cuidado...-dijo en tono severo

-Calma....calma...ella debería tener cuidado-dijo divertido ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo-Ok, sabes que no sería capaz de nada....o si? Jaja, Nos vemos

Así Draco vió a su amigo salir del comedor, y dos minutos después, vió salir a Josefina.

Él por su parte había terminado, y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de ir a acostarse

Llevaba caminado un buen rato cuando sintió

-Mira a quien me encuentro por aquí.....justo a quien buscaba

-Que quieres Weasley?

-A ti -dijo ella viendo la reacción de Draco- Pues hablar contigo que mas!-dijo riendo

-Ay Weasley, ya sabía, muy en el fondo no puedes resistirte-dijo recorriéndola con la mirada.

-Creo que eres tu quien no puede...pero dejemos las tonterías para otro día...

-Acaso se puede hablar contigo cosas que no sean tonterías?

-Vamos Draco, acaso no podemos hablar civilizadamente? Por lo menos trata..se que es difícil para ti, por tu falta de humanidad, pero..haz un intento

-Habla rapido Weasley, que no tengo toda la noche

-buuh, pues que pena...yo pensaba que después..tu y yo bueno...

-QUE?-dijo él incrédulo

-Solo bromeo Malfoy!!! no te emociones!!

-Pues bien y que es lo que quieres?-dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-La verdad no es gran cosa... solo necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo ella mientras lo miraba intensamente

------------------*********------------------------

HOLAP!!!!

Bueno, les cuento esto es una nueva idea que surgió hoy. No se como estará resultando, la verdad me encantaría recibir sus comentarios para saber si sigo o no. A mi me gusta, tiene como onda. Digamos que escribir el modo como ve Draco las cosas me gusta, y la Ginny atrevida, me encanta.

Si, como ya es habitual, Josefina no podia faltar, solo que ahora revelé cosas de su familia. Cosas que yo sabía pero no había revelado. Encuentro que tiene potencial y he recibido muchos buenos comentarios sobre ese personaje por eso lo mantengo. Y no es infidelidad! Créanme! Sigo amando a George, pero.. él ya no está en Howgarts, y en este fic, decidió irse con la tal Angelina!

**Como les decía. RUEGO por sus reviews, opinen, sugerencias..todo.**

****

**_Por ahora, me despido. Emprendiendo un nuevo proyecto..sin dejar a un lado mi tan querido y amado fic "_Tu sonrisa en un E-mail_"_ _que por cierto, los que no lo han hecho, leeeeanlo!! Pls!_**

Cuídense!!! Besos, abrazos 

Ya saben

D mi

Kap de Weasley..en este..**SÓLO en este fic**

                                           Kap de Zabini 


	2. Pretenciones, desafíos y el violín

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capitulo 2 "Pretenciones, desafíos y el violín"

****Dedicado a mi amigo el Violinista Inspirador, Lipi_Weasley y Anvi Snape****

-Haber Weasley, déjame ver si te entiendo, quieres que te ayude a entrar al bosque prohibido?

-Exacto

-Porque?

-Ya te lo dije, trabajo en una poción que requiere un ingrediente que sólo puedo encontrar allá, y ahí entras tu. No puedo ir sola

-Y que hay de el cara rajada de tu novio, o el idiota de tu hermano?

-Primero, Harry no es mi novio

-AH no? Ya te botó Weasley, voy a llorar, esto es Terrible!! -dijo haciendo como que lloraba

-No seas ridículo Malfoy, y deja aclararte que a mi nadie me bota, y nunca estuvimos oficialmente juntos, Pero...ALTO, no tengo porque discutir mi vida amorosa contigo. Lo que interesa es, me acompañarás?

-Que te hace pensar que lo haría. O Siquiera que pensaría en la posibilidad de hacerlo?-dijo de forma despectiva, pero no le quitaba lo sexy que se veía con esa luz, y la poca distancia de sus cuerpos.

-Vamos Malfoy...solo serán unos minutos..o acaso tienes miedo?

-CLARO Q NO, pero no tengo porq ayudarte, ahora mocosa, si quieres dejar de importunar, sal de mi camino-dijo mirándola por encima de su hombro

-Nunca pensé que el GRAN Draco MALFOY fuera una Gallina..pero bue...

-NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA!!!-le él que rápidamente se había dado vuelta y la tomaba de los hombros acorralándola contra la pared

-Entonces, _Drakito_? Me acompañas?-Dijo algo coqueta estrechando la distancia entre ambos, haciendo que el inexplicablemente comenzara a sentirse nervioso

-Que sea rápido me oyes, Weasley?

-No si no te quito mucho- dijo acercándose a sus labios pero sin tocarlos-...tiempo- terminó de decir separándose de él y saliendo al pasillo dejando a Draco...levemente inclinado

Draco se paso una mano revolviéndose los cabellos bruscamente, respirando fuerte, y salió tras ella.

Salieron del Castillo y sigilosamente se dirigieron al bosque prohibido.

-Y Weasley en que es lo que "trabajas"?

-Una poción ya te lo he dicho..-dijo no dándole importancia a lo que él decía. Buscaba algo entre las plantas.

-Pero de que se trata?-dijo apoyándose en uno d los troncos mientras ella cuidadosamente separaba unas hojas

-No pensé que fueras tan curioso

-Te acompañé hasta aquí, es lo mínimo que me digas para que

-Pues...para..

-Para enamorar a Potter?

-No seas idiota

-Vamos Weasley...para que mas tendría cabeza una pobretona como tu?

-Déjate de tonterías que ya encontré lo que necesitaba, ahora- Ginny se calló al ver que Draco le hacia una seña con la mano, de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar voces entre los árboles.

Malfoy tomó a Ginny y la llevó tras uno tronco grueso así ninguno de los dos se veía.

-Que ocurre?-susurró Ginny

-SHhh!!

De pronto escucharon mas cercanas las voces, pudiendo oír parte de la conversación

_-Ay, pero a que le tienes miedo.. a que venga tu noviecita y nos encuentre?-decía la que parecía una mujer_

-No tengo novia. No es eso. Es solo que no es el momento ni el lugar, que ocurriría si alguien nos sorprende-decía el chico

_-No tengas miedo, nadie viene por aquí. Toma el riesgo...o no consideras que lo valga?_

Draco estaba muy atento a descubrir de quien eran las voces. Tenían que ser alumnos, pero no lograba reconocer la voz por la lejanía. Él era prefecto si lo veían ahí, sería nefasto...y con la Weasley!!! Que peor panorama... De pronto mientras oía se sintió observado y fijó sus ojos en los de Ginny que lo miraban atentamente

-Que tanto miras eh?-dijo él inquieto, susurrando

-Nada que podría estar mirando?-dijo ella en la misma forma tratándose de mover, pero estaba aprisionada por los brazos de Draco

-Puedes dejar de moverte y hacer ruido?-dijo el desesperándose

-Ok...pero no se que es lo que tratas de averiguar, deben ser dos idiotas tratando de ligar aquí. Vámonos.

_-Espera, parece que hay alguien!-dijo él_

_-Hay Harry no digas tonterías..no hay nadie....solo déjate llevar-dijo ella_

Ginny quedó helada, y Draco de inmediato la miró..(bueno si es que en algún momento le hubiera quitado la vista de encima) y levemente sonrió, a decir verdad no sabía porque.

-Así que Potter viene aquí a consumar sus conquistas-le dijo a Ginny con ironía

-La verdad no me sorprende, no tiene ningún sentido del estilo-dijo ella tranquilamente, sorprendiendo mucho a Draco

-No que tu y él?-dijo Draco muy confundido

-Drakin, por algo terminé con el, no salgo con idiotas-le dijo ella como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo dejando un poco mas descolocado a Draco.. La Weasley diciéndole idiota a POTTER? Debía estar en otra dimensión. Vamos, lo estaba, ahí, a escasos centímetros de la Weasley, con los cuerpos casi pegados, en el bosque prohibido y hablando de Potter?! Pero la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Acaso ESA tal Virginia nunca se atrevió Harry?-decía ella, que según la teoría de ambos era CHANG

_-No quiero hablar...no de ella-le decía él_

_-Vamos, no me dirás que aun la amas?_

_-No, ya no. Yo..ehm..te quiero a ti, y ojalá de ella sea lo que se le de la gana.-Dijo molesto_

_-Pues que esperas para besarme?-dijo ella terminando la conversación_

-Ya, podemos irnos?-dijo ella algo incomoda

-Acaso te incomoda ver a tu noviecito en estas? -dijo Draco entretenido de haber escuchado esa conversación y ver la reacción de Ginny

-La verdad no me interesa escuchar "ruiditos extraños"-dijo tratando de sacar uno de los brazos de Draco de su costado

_-Porque no volvemos al castillo-Dijo Harry_

_-Ok..a mi habitación-dijo ella_

El brazo de Draco no se movió, lejos de hacerlo aprisionó con mas fuerza a Ginny, sintiéndose ella acorralada. Pero no asustada.

-Ya se fueron, solo déjame ir-dijo ella tranquila

-Nerviosa Weasley?

-Por ti?-dijo acercándose mas a su rostro para no levantar mas la voz (N/A: Seguro q es por eso)

-Obvio-dijo el sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos

-Que pretendes Malfoy?, digo estas aquí con una Weasley.-dijo desafiante

-Pero estamos solos, acaso no me temes?

-Tendría que hacerlo?, yo creo que no, tu no te atreverías a tocarme un solo cabello Malf...

No alcanzó a terminar porque él le estaba robando un beso, que mas q romántico parecía desenfrenado, con furia, rabia y mucha confusión, pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy intenso, Ginny al no poder reaccionar solo se quedó ahí. De pronto Draco sintió como la palma de Ginny sobre su pecho lo separaba del beso... Lo miró a los ojos, como queriendo encontrar algo...luego miró a la luna

-Buenas noches Malfoy-dijo ella profundizando en sus ojos y yéndose por el sendero que era iluminando por la luz de la luna

-Hasta pronto Weasley...-dijo él mirándola como se iba, e inconscientemente llevando una mano a sus labios. Para luego recostarse en el tronco, donde minutos atrás la tenía acorralada.

¿Por qué la besaste, MALFOY?!?, se preguntaba

PORQUE?!!! MALDICIÓN!,que te ocurre idiota, en que estabas pensando..?!

No encontraba respuestas, solo había surgido por un impulso, la irreverencia de ella, como le contestaba lo había impulsado, llenado de ira, y no se, la situación-todo era tan extraño.

**-**

-Perfecto!-dijo para si mismo satisfecho

Tomó otra partitura, y la puso en el atril. Tomó su violín y lo colocó en su hombro y comenzó a tocar. La música era lo que lo hacía plenamente feliz, lo relajaba, lo sumergía en otra dimensión, sobre todo para no pensar en cosas que no tenían explicación. Sinceramente tocaba muy bien, era melódica, no se le iba ninguna nota.

Solía tocar siempre a la misma hora, en la misma torre abandonada del castillo. Dónde, según él creía nadie podía oírlo. No era algo que lo avergonzara, pero al saberlo alguien podría invadir su intimidad...en eso no se equivocó.

Estaba por terminar, cuando despertó de aquel trance. Oyó por detrás de él, unos pasos. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, pero no encontró a nadie. Guardó sus cosas. Puso el violín en su estuche y lo guardó en una gaveta cercana y salió de la sala.

**-**

Habían pasado 3 semanas. El sol volvía a despertar esa mañana de Sábado. Se sentía muy relajado, se levantó y al no ver en su cama a su moreno amigo, supuso que ya había bajado a desayunar.

Los encuentros con aquella pelirroja lo tenían trastornado por decirlo menos. Jamás podía ganarle. Eran casi adictivos para él. Eran un reto. Nadie nunca lo había desafiado así, y tan constantemente, su sola mirada lo provocaba. QUE TENIA LA WEASLEY? Solo pensar en ella lo enfurecía. Sentía una ira muy extraña. La verdad es que aun que no lo reconociera, se divertía peleando con la Weasley. Pero desde aquella noche en el bosque, sentía algo raro, que incluso lo hacía sentir a gusto con ella

Se bañó y vistió. Se miró al espejo con su habitual soberbia y satisfacción. Se secó el pelo y tomó el pote de la gomina. Pero por un momento dudó. Tenía la tapa en su mano, pero miró su reflejo...y volvió a poner la tapa en el pote. Con su mano despeino cuidadosamente su cabello platinado, dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones sobre su frente y ojos. Sonrió. Y salió del baño con destino al comedor. 

**-**

Ese día había marchado todo bien. Había tocado como nunca el violín sin ser molestado. Pero no se había encontrado con la Weasley.....y extrañamente...eso lo tenía preocupado?!

Con tranquilidad se dirigía a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros para hacer sus deberes.

Así que como era tan tarde casi nadie caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Entró a la biblioteca, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba vacía. En uno d los escritorios habían muchos pergaminos...regados por todos lados, libros en pilas, y mientras se fue acercando a aquel lugar, se encontró con un color rojo intenso. Los cabellos sin duda d la...

-Weasley?-murmuró casi inaudible

Ella estaba completamente dormida sobre uno de los tantos pergaminos. Draco la miró con detención y la situación lo hizo sentir algo incomodo, ya que al mirarla sentía algo extraño...ver su carita que parecía de ángel, sus graciosas pecas en sus mejillas, y sus pequeños bucles que caían rebeldes mezclados con el flequillo...la hacían ver tan.........NOOOO Draco, vamos deja de idioteces...vamos!-se decía a si mismo mientras jugaba con su anillo.

Sin conciencia d lo que hacía se fue acercando mas a ella. Los impulsos de tocarla eran cada vez mas insistentes. No podía quitar los ojos de ella. Hasta que por fin salió del trance, se dijo lo idiota que estaba haciendo, y fue por los libros que buscaba.

Recorrió los pasillos sin encontrarlos, buscaba y buscaba en las estanterías pero nada. No parecía muy concentrado.

-Dejaste esto junto a mi-sintió una voz por su espalda

Él se dio vuelta y vio a la pelirroja con el pelo algo revuelto, su faldita bien puesta, y con un anillo en la mano, SU anillo

-Dame eso!-dijo tratando de arrebatárselo, pero ella alejó la mano de él

-Si lo quieres....ven y búscalo-dijo ella

-No me provoques pequeña, sabes que conmigo no puedes jugar-le dijo seriamente

-No te imaginas lo fácil que es jugar contigo-le dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de otro de los libreros

-Weasley, no sabes lo que haces

-Créeme lose-dijo desde algún lugar. Mientras ambos recorrían las filas y filas de libreros tratando de encontrarse

-Que quieres conseguir con esto?-decía Malfoy desesperado recorriendo los estantes, siguiendo la voz

-Nada, solo quiero divertirme

-Yo no soy juguete de nadie, menos de una pobretona

-No eres un juguete...solo quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar.

-ESTE ES UN RIESGO QUE NO TE CONVIENE TOMAR-le dijo sorprendiéndola por la espalda, la tomó por la cintura y la empujo contra un estante. Manteniéndola firme, continuo hablando- No juegues con fuego, que te puedes quemar.

-Tu no me puedes quemar...entiéndelo, a mi no me puedes ganar. Eso es lo que tiene tan furioso?

Como ella podía saber lo que le pasaba?

Porque lo estaba volviendo tan loco?!

-TU ME TIENES FURIOSO, tu actitud, acaso te crees mejor que YO?

-Lo soy

-NADIE LO ES

-Pues abre los ojos Malfoy. No puedes contra mi, yo no soy la idiota niñita temerosa, lo siento pero no lo soy...

-No lo sientas- (un momento, de donde salió eso?!), pensó el

-A que te refieres?

-Olvídalo. Y que es lo que pretendes pelirroja?

-Volverte loco

-QUE DICES?

-Estás tan nervioso que no puedes ordenar una frase-dijo entretenida- se nota en tu rostro que ruegas por robarme otro beso..o no?-dijo sonriéndole

-En tus sueños Weasley...

_________*********_______________

HOLAP!!

Como están? Bueno yo algo MUY ATAREADA por lo que ruego paciencia con la actualizacion de los fics. Pero no por eso no dejen REVIEWS. Tengo estas semanas mucho trabajo pero prometo hacerme el tiempito.

  
Preguntas y respuestas: (en el prox respondo Reviews, porque por tiempo ahorita no puedop lo SIENTO!=( pero es que si no no lo alcanzaba a subir)

-Zabini quiere de verdad a Josefina

-Draco se esta volviendo loquito...por ella? Jajaj Ehm nose.!

-Harry y sus andanzas.. traerán consecuencias

-Draco toca el violín, y lo hace muy bien. Digamos que es su encanto escondido. Le da mas clase, mas toque. Y tiene que ver mucho con el título del fic.

-Prox. Cap.: Salida a Hogsmade, Harry-Ginny discuten- Draco comienza a darse cuenta de cosas que piensa. Zabini y Josefina. Y una triunfal aparición del pelirrojo estrella. MI ESPOSO, George Weasley.

**Buenas..**

**Cuídense mucho!**

****

**Prometo responder los REVIEWS; ASÍ Q ENVÍENLOS!!!!!**

****

**Ahora, una aclaración..amo a George WEASLEY, solo para quien no lo sabía =)**

**Me despido con un besote pa kada unop!!**

**MUAAAAKS!!**

**D mi..**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley. [Solo por momento Zabini, pero….SOY FIEL]


	3. Conversaciones

**-Melodía de Tentación**

****

Capítulo 3 –Conversaciones- 

Vamos...vamos Draco calma.. No puedes estar pensando mas en ....YA! si es absurdo!!!

No puedo conciliar el sueño, por esa? Osea, que me pasa... Draco se dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormir Ok ok...... NO MAS!

Cerraba los ojos y la imagen volvía a su mente

**/FlashBack/////////**

****

_-Olvídalo. Y que es lo que pretendes pelirroja?_

_-Volverte loco_

_-QUE DICES?_

_-Estás tan nervioso que no puedes ordenar una frase-dijo entretenida- se nota en tu rostro que ruegas por robarme otro beso..o no?-dijo sonriéndole_

_-En tus sueños Weasley...- y Draco la soltó bruscamente alejándose de ella._

_-Malfoy_

_-Que quieres-dijo sin darse vuelta_

_-Se te olvida algo??-dijo ella extendiendo su mano, que sobre su palma tenía su anillo_

_-Dámelo-dijo el fríamente_

_-Esto es mio-hizo una pausa-hasta que decidas que hacer-dijo ella mirándolo y caminó hasta el escritorio donde estaban sus deberes_

_Draco extrañado la siguió_

_-HACER CON QUE?_

_-Con esto-ella pasó su mano por el cuello de Draco suavemente pero ágilmente, acercando sus labios y lo besó. Él rápidamente contestó aquel impulso haciendo suya la intensidad y el ritmo. Hasta que ella separó bruscamente el beso- Piénsalo_

_Ginny tomó sus libros y estaba por irse cuando Draco la dio vuelta y la besó bruscamente, pero él tenía el control. Luego de un tiempo que realmente no era muy definido, él se separó._

_-Yo mando aquí, oiste?_

_-Así y todo haces lo que quiero Drakin-dijo Ginny, se alzo en puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y se fue_

**/Fin FlashBack//////////////**

****-----------******

-Porfin aire!!!!

-De que hablas?-dijo extrañada su amiga

-Vamos! Hoy saldremos de aquí!

-Si y?

-Ay gruñona! Esto es estupendo! Todo un día para disfrutar!

-Que es lo que te tiene tan feliz?

-Nadap.....-dijo Josefina

-Vamos dímelo..yo se que te traes algo si pareces tontita con la sonrisa, Solo habla!

-Aay Ok! Ok!   ... Hoy saldré con Zabini

-Así que eso era.. ese moreno se las trae jaja

-Pues si..jajaj

-Aunque he sabido que tu...

-Que yo que!?!

-Vamos Ginny que tu crees que yo nací ayer, además! Tengo informantes- Dijo Josefina arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo

-Vamos de que hablas!!?-dijo Ginny entre divertida y confundida mientras se cambiaba de pollera en el baño

-He sabido que tienes bastante..como decirlo..trastornado a un rubito primo mío

-Ay por favor, solo estoy jugando!!

-Pobre de ti

-Que?

-El pobre se que es algo obstinado pero. Es buen chico.

-Jose, es un Malfoy!!!!!!-lo dijo como la cosa mas obvia

-Y YO! LO RECUERDAS?

-Ay está bien..pero ok, dejemos el tema hasta ahí

-Solo te advierto...que él no está para juegos, el se las sabe por libro amiga

-Lo se... por eso me gusta jugar con él porq no me trata como la pobre ingenua

-Puede ser...

-Pero haber cuéntame que traes tu con Blaise?... Y George?

-Buena pregunta... Y George..................-hizo una pausa- Si supiera la respuesta..-Miró por detrás de su hombro mirando a su amiga- Pues no lose, tu los viste al termino del año pasado Él se fue con ella, y no....y no le importó lo que a mi me pasaba. Ni lo que sentía. Y se aseguró de que perdiéramos la comunicación. Por mucho que lo haya amado...creo que estoy en mi derecho

-Tienes razon! Obvio...y hay q ver que Zabini esta bueno!!!!!!-dijo la pelirroja para alivianar el ambiente. Sabía cuanto había sufrido su amiga cuando SU hermano, mientras era su novio, había ido con Angelina al baile de navidad.

-la verdad es que si.....sus ojos..y........Dios..me muero por saber como besa! Jajaja-Dijo josefina sonrojada

-Ayayai!-dijo Ginny abanicándose con la mano-Mira que es tarde, debemos y a desayunar!!!

-ya!! Estoy lista...tu?

-Si..

-Perfecto!

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Ron y Mione abrazados que iban saliendo por el retrato

-Chicos!!!-gritaron ambas

*-*-*-************-*-*-*

Por fin a desayunar, estoy muerto de hambre! Mataría por una tostada recién hecha!..

-Y Draco vienes?

-Donde?-dije con desgano a mi amigo..que bajaba conmigo las escaleras

-A Hogsmade, recuerda que hoy saldré con Josefina-dijo sonriendo

-Así que porfín le dirás?

-Obvio, para que esperar mas...

Cierto! Hoy vamos a Hogsmade...y yo haciendo mal trio, no por favor!

-Vamos Zabini no querrás que yo te arruine el plan- le dije como obvio

-Por eso te pregunto, acaso estas en otra?

-Puede ser....-dije viendo como ella bajaba las escaleras junto a su amiga..un momento... MI PRIMA. Vestía una pollera negra con franjas verdes y una blusa negra manga tres cuartos desabotonada hasta el segundo botón, muy ceñida a su cuerpo... Wow.....q hermosa se ve.......Malfoy BASTA!

-MALFOY?!-decía Zabini

-QUE!?

-Me estás oyendo?

-Si si..claro

De pronto Josefina se fue acercando

-Primo!!!!!-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Hola como estas?-dije animado, me encanta su presencia. Supongo que me hace sentir...comodo, en casa

-Muy bien!-dijo dedicándome una de sus sonrisas.. para luego mirar hacia mi lado- Zabini

-Buttelli?-dijo mi amigo

-Si?-dijo ella

-Debemos hablar sobre algo demasiado grave que ha ocurrido!-dijo el serio frunciendo el ceño

-Que?-respondió ella

-Debe acompañarme a mi oficina afuera unos minutos.. si que si nos disculpan.. permiso-dijo él y la tomo de la cintura y la llevó fuera... fue ahí cuando mis ojos se encontraron con ella

-Malfoy

-Weasley

-Buenos días-me dijo ella

-Si buenas-dije con desgano

-Dormiste bien??-me preguntó ella con aquella sonrisa........MALDICIÓN, CONTROLATE Malfoy!

-Si, perfectamente y tu?

-Como una bebita!

-Que bien-dije inconciente

-Y Pensaste Malfoy?

-no tenía nada que pensar-dije altivo levantando una d mis cejas

-Ah no?-dijo mirando MI anillo que estaba en su mano, en su dedo

-No se que quieres sacar con esto-dije aburrido

-nada....solo jugar Malfoy, solo eso

-Pues si quieres jugar, ok Juguemos!-dije y la besé.

[narrador]

Luego que se separaron Draco la miró y entró al Gran Comedor

*******-*-*-*-*--******

Por mientras..en las afueras del castillo

-Ay Blaise, que te traes!?-dijo Josefina divertida, mientras iba con los ojos cerrados por el jardín

-Solo un minuto mas...

-Pero....!!

-Confía.....Confía en mi-dijo él mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Lo hago..-dijo sonriente

De pronto Zabini tropezó con una raíz algo elevada y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Por lógica rodaron algo y él cayo sobre ella, claro que rápidamente quedaron sentados uno frente al otro algo incomodos....

-Lo siento..-dijo él

-No...no importa-dijo ella sonrojada

-Ok..

-Y bueno de que querías hablar..tan seriamente?-dijo ella curiosa

-Ah! bueno, cierra los ojos

-No Zabini no de nuevo!

-Solo un momento!

-Esta bien!

-ya quédate quietita ahora, no te muevas. No abras los ojos

Zabini sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y extendiendo la mano de josefina, se lo pasó.

-Abre tus ojos

Ella confundida miró aquel pedazo de pergamino confundida y luego subió la mirada aquellos azules ojos, que hacían desear ahogarse en ellos.

-Que es?

-Algo.......-dijo algo nerviosito pero nunca perdiendo su postura y su galantería-Pero ábrelo cuando estés sola

-Está bien

-Y...

-y que?-dijo ella entretenida por ver la situación

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo-dijo mirándolo coqueta

-jejeje

-jaja, creo que tengo q ir a desayunar, Ginny debe estar esperándome

-Ah claro-dijo poniéndose de pié y tendiéndole la mano a ella para que se levantara. Ella tomó su mano y al jalarla quedaron muy cerca. Se miraron y...

-Ok..me voy, nos vemos-dijo ella

-Claro, obvio, después nos juntamos -dijo él, así ella se comenzaba a ir, y él la tomó del brazo

-Niña!-dijo

-Si?

Zabini la tomó por la cintura y la besó tiernamente en los labios, y poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso..mas íntimo. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Cada vez era mas profundo, mas... disfrutado. Todo con una increíble cuota de romanticismo, ternura, cariño. Era pleno.

Levemente se separaron, pero aún quedando muy cerca, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos sumergiéndose en el océano de los ojos del chico, éste le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla y ella sólo sonreía.

-Te quiero conmigo-dijo él 

-Así? Y eso que quiere decir?-dijo ella haciendose la inocente, cuando aún sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico

-Que no quiero que estés con nadie mas. Quiero que estemos juntos...tu quieres?

-Zabini eres genial, de verdad...  Obvio q quiero!

-Ahora que eres mi novia cuidadito que te vea coqueteándole al los chicos de Ravenclaw, ese tal Nícolas Finn-enroló los ojos-idiota!!!!-dijo molesto

-Oiga! Es un gran tipo, hasta me invitó al baile de navidad!

-Pero para eso falta mas de un mes!

-Para que veas es un chico precavido! Y es buena onda, últimamente hemos conversado mucho, es realmente un chico increiiiiiiiibleeeee

-No si los HE visto-dijo el serio

-Si?

-Supongo que cancelarás la invitación-evadiendo dijo el

-Porque tendría que hacerlo?!

-Jose!!!!

-Ooobvio! Solo quería ver tu reaccion tontito!-dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Ay es que.............-suspiró- TE MUERES!-dijo josefina contenta

-TANTO ASÍ?

-Es que........uuf....-dijo abanicándose con la mano

-Jajajajaja yo sabia que él se las traía..-dijo Ginny

-Yo tb pero..wow....jajajaja

-Y que se siente ser la novia de Zabini?-pregunto Ginny riendo

-Mhmm..dejame ver... nose

-Lo amas?-pregunto su amiga peliorroja

-No....pero lo quiero mucho, es una gran persona me rio demasiado con el, me atrae demasiado, y es como.....increíble.

-Aun.....amas..a..

-Si-respondió rapido y cortante

-Pero ....quizas logres olvidarlo

-Con Zabini no me queda ni la mas remota duda que en una semana o dos, estará borrado de mi mente!-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Molestamos??-dijo Mione que estaba abrazada de Ron y divisaron a Harry que estaba por detrás

-no claro que no-dijo Ginny

-Bueno chicos, saben tengo q ir por ahí...-dijo Harry incomodo

-No Harry descuida, quedate, yo tengo q ir por ahi-dijo Josefina sin mirarlo

Harry jamas ha tenido buenas relaciones con Josefina digamos que su solo apellido e influencia lo limita, y como a Josefina tampoco le agrada que la rechacen lo trata de esa forma.

-Nos vemos Gin- y salió del compartimiento

-***-***-***-***-

-Draco no hagas trampa!!

-Si no hago trampa! Tu eres muy mal perdedor!-dijo Draco

-Nooo!!..-dijo Zabini frustrado

-Te gane igual!-dije tranquilo

-Ahhh este juego es una porquería!-dijo enojado

-Tu eres quien no sabe jugarlo

-Tienes que ser siempre tan...

-Si es un requicito-dijo Draco divertido

-Mejor me voy a...-sonrió maliciosamente-por ahí..

-Cuidado..-le devolvió la sonrisa su platinado amigo

-Jejeje nos vemos

-Vete!

Estaba ordenando el juego de ajedrez mágico, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió

-Que ocurre ahora!!-dijo

-Esta es forma de recibir a la familia?!-dijo Josefina indignada

-Ah hola, no te vi, pense que era..... un momento.. Zabini fui a buscarte

-Así? Pues... jaja no me encontrará-se acercó a Draco a saludarlo de beso en la mejilla

-Y que haces por aquí, digo no tendrías que estar haciendo buenas obras con los pobres?

-Mucho por la semana..tu sabes, hasta yo necesito un descanso!!!-dijo bromeando

-Aun no entiendo que haces con esa gente, realmente, no te da...

-Basta! Son mis amigos

-ok..ok, eres un caso perdido-dijo Draco resignado

-Mas bien yo diría que tu lo eres-dijo ella sonriendo

-De que hablas?-dijo él extrañado

-Vamos tu sabes que yo tengo mas q un sexto sentido y te he visto..distraido, por decirlo menos

-Y a que se debería según tu?

-Weasley

-Ja!-ironizó Draco-Yo no caigo tan bajo como tu primita

-Por favor, tu sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir, para que lo intentas?

Era cierto, no podía ser indiferente con ella. Cual era el punto de esconderle las cosas si al final igual lo descubria.

-Esta bien!-dijo rendido a la sonrisa triunfal de su prima-Solo estoy jugando, por diversión, obvio!

-Que acaso es la respuesta de la semana?

-Que dices?

-nada..

-Ella te dijo eso?

-Haber rubito, la que hace las preguntas aquí soy shop

-Desde cuando tan autoritaria?

-Es que lo aprendí del mejor profesor

-TU estas loca-dijo enrolando los ojos

-Lose pero no menos que tu-dijo con superioridad-Y como va el musico en potencia?

-Que dices?

-Vamos el violinista

-Pues bien, muy bien, uno de estos dias te invitare a escuchar

-Estoy ansiosa, no sabes cuanto lo extraño, en el verano lo pasábamos tan bien..

-Lose...-dijo mirando por la ventana

-Pero bueno... no seamos nostálgicos, es absurdo q viéndonos todos los dias no podamos estar juntitos un tiempo, lo paso genial contigo

-Toda chica dice lo mismo, tienes que entender, yo no alcanzo para todas-dijo riéndose

-Me encanta verte sonreir, hace tiempo que no te veía hacerlo

-Jose

-QUE?! Es un crimen acaso?- se puso de pie de su asiento frente a Draco y se sentó al lado de él- Sabes yo te quiero mucho, de verdad, yo se que en el fondo tu también a mi, porque cada vez q nos divertimos juntos te veo distinto-dijo ella sincera

Draco la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, como solía hacerlo siempre que estaban juntos, y la abrazó hacia él.

-Te-empezó a decir- yo.. yo.....te....-respiró hondo- no se que haría sin ti mi niña loca-dijo alfin, al pobre le costaba mucho decir lo que sentía aun mas por alguien de su familia, todos sabemos que nunca se han demostrado cariño pero Josefina le había enseñado a demostrar cariño hacia los demás, o eso trataba, pese a su resistencia.

Al escuchar las palabras ella se aferró mas al chico. Quedando en silencio algunos minutos

-Que pretende la Weasley?

-De cuando necesitas ayuda?-dijo separándose de él suavemente y entretenida

-desde que tu puedes dármela-dijo sereno

-No puedo ser desleal con mi amiga!

-Y si con tu familia?-dijo el inquisitivo

-Pero Drakin!!

-No ya, no importa y odio que me digas así!-dijo haciéndose el molesto

-Solo te puedo decir algo... están jugando con fuego, y estoy segura, q se van a quemar

-Oh, si, seguro. Sueña que si-dijo haciéndose el desentendido

-Te lo firmo si quieres-dijo segura

-A mi no me interesa la Weasley-lo dijo como obvio

-Quizas no ahora, pero... 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Holap!!!!

Como están?? Y que tal?????? Opinen!!

Ahora no tengo mucho tiempito si q..prometo subir dnuevo este mismo cap con too lo q corresponde, pero ahora los dejo con esto por mientritas? Ok!?!!

Es que mi mamita me esta presionando jajaja uds saben FUERZA MAYOR

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**D mi**

Kap de Weasley


	4. El Matiz que da lo Incierto

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capitulo 4  -El matiz que da lo incierto- 

Habían pasado toda la tarde de compras. Entre dulces, plumas y ropa. Estaban agotadas así que partieron a reunirse con los chicos en las Tres Escobas.

-Como pesa esto!!-se quejaba Mione

-Vamos si no te hubieras empecinado con comprar tantas cremas y sustancias raras, no tendrías todas esas bolsas-dijo Ginny riendo

-A ver si piensas lo mismo cuando veas mi cabello perfecto! Ya te quiero ver rogándome por usarlas

-Ver para creer Mione-reía la perlirroja

-Y Josefina donde anda?-pregunto la castaña

-La perdí de vista en el tren

-Ahp –contestó mientras miraba a un chico que pasaba por ahí- Has visto al nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw???

-Esta muuuuuy guapo

-Quien esta muy guapo!?-preguntó Josefina que había llegado en medio de las chicas

-Jose!! Desaparecida, donde andabas?-dijo Ginny

-Por ahí, por ahí..... De quien hablaban?

-El buscador de Ravenclaw-respondió Mione

-Nicolas Finn

-Ah cierto, el chico que nos ayuda con historia de la magia! Con razón me parecía familiar-dijo Ginny

Entraron a las Tres escobas riendo de los comentarios de Mione sobre el Nícolas. Y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Ron y ..Harry. Mientras se iban a acercando Ron estaba rojo de furia

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que te ocurre!-dijo ella

-QUE CREES QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

-A que te refieres?-dijo ella sin entender, pero molestándose por el tono de su hermano

-QUE PRETENDES BESÁNDOTE CON MALFOY FRENTE A TODO EL COLEGIO?!!!!!!!

-Disculpa? No se de que hablas

-AYER! TE VIERON BESANDOTE CON MALFOY EN LOS PASILLOS!

-QUE?

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!?

-Vamos quien te dijo eso

-QUE IMPORTA!

-Y que si es verdad! Es mi vida!-Dijo molesta

-TODOS LO DICEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Que importa lo que digan! Chismosos

-NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A EL!

-Porque?

-EL TE VA A USAR! ENTIENDE EL ODIA A HARRY

-Y eso que me importa a mi?  
-NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE EL

-Quien me lo va a impedir?-mas molesta

-EL NO ES PARA TI

-vamos quien sabe que es bueno para mi?

-SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR!

-ya no soy una niña! Despierta Ron tengo 16 años! Yo hago lo que quiero! Y que pena que no te guste

-EL TE VA A USAR!

-Solo estoy jugando! NO hay sentimientos involucrados, fue un beso y que!? Y si me usa, lo esta haciendo porque yo quiero que lo haga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ERES UNAA—PAFFFFF!- Al minuto siguiente Ron estaba con su mano acariciando su mejilla quejándose del dolor proporcionado por la cachetada que le había dado Ginny, mientras veía como ésta salía del local. Todos los que estaban presentes ahí miraban a ron estupefactos

-QUE MIRAN!!!!!-dijo él

**-*-*

Ginny había salido enfurecida de ahí. Caminó... corrió lo mas que pudo, hasta que no supo bien donde estaba pero sabía que estaba lejos.. Se detuvo, respiró profundo y comenzó a llorar...le costaba mucho hacerlo. Se había hecho una chica fuerte, ya nadie la pasaba a llevar. Porque nadie podía notarlo?! Seguía viéndose como la pecosa hermana pequeña de Ron? Y que mas daba si lo era....porque él no podía ser solo....amable... Sólo le importaba que Malfoy.....que Malfoy no pudiera usarla en venganza a Potter, que importaba Potter!!! El pobre idiota no sabía nisiquiera donde estaba parado pero su hermano lo defendía a muerte. Y ella?.....Y ELLA, POR DIOS, CUANTO LE IMPORTABA ELLA!?

...A QUIEN LE IMPORTABA?!

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y se dejó caer al pasto sobre sus rodillas, llorando cada vez con mas intensidad

-Hey Weasley, no pensé encontrarte por estos lugares..-sintió una voz, los pasos de alguien acercándose

-La verdad yo tampoco-Estaba arrodillada de espaldas al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos rápidamente.

-Y a que se debe esto?-dijo con su voz....tan de él

-Quiero estar sola

-Vamos Weasley que ocurre-dijo como si nada, con su particular tono altivo

-Vete-decía mientras luchaba con sus ganas de llorar. Pero no sería Malfoy quien la viera así.

-Y si no quiero?-decía aun mas cerca, de pié

-PORFAVOR VETE!-gritó ella con la voz algo quebrada

-Weasley?-dijo en tono diferente..preocupado? No no!..

-Malfoy Vete, enserio vete!-dijo casi sin poder aguantar sus lagrimas. AL escuchar esto, Draco se arrodilló frente a la muchacha inconscientemente -Vete- repitió Ginny casi en un susurro. Malfoy despejó los cabellos de Ginny que cubrían su rostro, levantó el mentón de la chica con su mano y su rostro cambió de expresión

-Porque estás así?-preguntó con voz indefinida

-No te interesa!-y comenzó a llorar suavemente

-Pero...porque lloras-insistió el chico

-Solo vete, anda a molestar a quien sea, no a mi, no ahora....solo déjame...déjame porfavor-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos marrones inundados de lagrimas

Él le devolvió la mirada, como buscando algo.. no sabía porque, pero ningún comentario frío o desagradable se le ocurría. 

Porque estaba ahí arrodillado con la Weasley?...no tenía respuesta. Mientras pensaba sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía sus brazos fueron abrazando a la chica llevándola cerca de él, ésta se dejaba llevar. Así ella acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras éste la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella solo lloraba, el silencio no era interrumpido. Solo estaban ahí, arrodillados en el pasto...No sabía porque..pero no se sentía del todo mal...la situación..era... extraña

Permanecieron ahí un largo tiempo...ella se había quedado dormida en su pecho y comenzó a despertar.

-MALFOY!?-se separó asustada

-WEASLEY?!-dijo el igual de desconcertado. Cayendo en causa de los acontecimientos

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente evitando cualquier contacto físico

-Esto...no

-No no no, no paso solo....adios-dijo él acelerado

-Si adios-dijo ella rápidamente mientras se alejaba por unos arbustos. Mientras él por otro lado hacía lo mismo

*-*-*-*-*-

Uf...había sido una semana horrible...recuerdos azotaban su mente..algo lo tenía perturbado. Había evitado cualquier contacto o acercamiento con la Weasley.......DIOS QUE LE HABÍA PASADO!? 

Que demonios tenia en la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió hacer eso!?!

Que tenía él que ir a consolarla, pobre que importancia tenia ella! Por favor!

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos. Pasó rápidamente su mano por sus cabellos y respiró profundo.

Tonterías! Eso era.....no había porque pensar en idioteces, la Weasley no valía ni un sickle, menos iba a valer uno de sus pensamientos.

Volvió a respirar hondo.  
  


Tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar. Las notas fluían, entonando Suite No.3 Aria de J.S. Bach

Su cuerpo se relajaba así mismo su mente. La música era percibida por cada uno de sus sentidos, sacándolo de la realidad...se sentía tan pleno..tan lejano a sus problemas .....

Cerró los ojos, y poco a poco fue dejándose llevar...una imagen apareció en sus pensamientos..

  
Abruptamente dejó de tocar.

-Maldición!-exclamo. Negó con la cabeza incrédulo- La Weasley

*-*-*-*-*

Debido a que no había podido concentrarse ni tocar alguna nota mas, estaba enfurecido, confundido no sabía nada. Su humor había empeorado luego que la babosa de Pansy se le colgara al cuello mientras trataba de estudiar en la biblioteca

Acaso esa no entendía?!!

  
Aun peor, llegó a su sala común tratando de pasar el rato con Zabini hablando o jugando lo que fuera para alejar de sus pensamientos cualquier cosa roja. Pero no estaba.

_En buen momento se consigue novia!!-_pensó resignado, molesto. Por lo que tampoco se molestaría en buscar a su prima.

  
Fastidiado de todo y de nada decidió ir a caminar..

Si, un poco de aire le haría bien. Sin pelirrojas, ni gente.. _Un momento...sin pelirrojas!? Que me importa!_ Estaba agobiado.

Era un hecho, necesitaba salir.

  
Bajó las escaleras rápido. Y debido a las bajas temperaturas, pensó que al fin podría encontrar quietud.

_Para que quería quietud! Eso solo haría mas fuertes sus pensamientos!?**.   
**_Así y todo....decidió salir.

  
Bordeó el lago en un intento fallido de pensar en nada. Cada vez era mas intensa esa absurda sensación.

_Acaso se le estaba pegando el sentimentalismo de su amigo?!. Era sabido que luego de juntarse mucho con alguien se iba adquiriendo las características de el otro..pero esto era absurdo!_Pensó seriamente dejar de juntarse con Zabini.

  
Él no era de los que pensaba las cosas... no, solo las hacia. Para que pensar..solo dejar que las cosas pasen  
Por otro lado su padre y sus idioteces!. Que le importaban a el las cosas que pasaran con el Señor tenebroso!?! Él por mas que quisiera mantenerse al margen no podía!! Por eso se había ido de la mansión en el verano. El empecinamiento de su padre por enseñarle las artes ocultas. QUE MIERDA! Si bien no estaba de la banda de Potter, el siempre héroe, y sus fieles secuaces del bien. Tampoco quería estar del otro lado.   
..................Solo quería..ser él y así no tener que preocuparse por nada..ni nadie...

  
Frustrado y cansado de su de sus reflexiones sin fin se sentó en el pasto. Sólo mirando el lago que casi no se diferenciaba del cielo, estaban ambos grises....como sus ojos.

-Creo que no podemos encontrarnos en mejores momentos-dijo una voz a su espalda, pero sin ironía

-Eso parece Weasley...-dijo sin desviar la mirada del lago

  
Ella se sentó a su lado, sin hablar... Solo estaba ahí. El silenció los invadió por varios minutos hasta que uno se decidió a hablar

-Hay algo en que yo....

-No, no puedes hacer nada-interrumpió el

-Bueno..solo pregunté, no me importa..!! solo que ahora mi conciencia estará limpia

-Bien por ti...

-Entonces me voy-dijo despreocupada poniéndose de pie

-Weasley-la llamó el

-Que?

-Si no te importara no te hubieras acercado

-Y que si me importara?-dijo mirando intensamente en aquellos ojos grises

-Pues nada... solo...

-Solo que?

-Si yo te importara estarías perdida

-Porque?!

-Porque tendrías que tomar número para estar conmigo-Dijo poniéndose de pie altivamente

-Yo no tengo que esperar por nada, ni por nadie

-Ah no?-dijo levantando su rubia ceja

-No, porque no se puede esperar por algo que ya se tiene

-y que es lo que tienes?

-A ti

-Ja, Y que te hace pensar eso!-dijo incrédulo

-Esto-dijo besándolo. El cual rápidamente fue respondido por Draco con entusiasmo, pero ella cortó la inspiración del chico.

-Lo ves?-dijo ella muy cerca de él

-Que te has creído?-dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-Nada mas de lo que soy

-Y Quien eres?

-Quien te trae loco-dijo sonriendo

-Como estas tan segura de lo que dices?-dijo con voz grave

-No lo estoy..pero confío en ello

-No te conviene fiarte de mi, Weasley

-Eso lo sé..

-No estás conciente de quien soy?

-Eso es lo que mas me gusta de esto

-Que?

-Que no puedo dar por hecho ni estar segura de nada contigo...

-Te gusta el riego Weasley?

-Prefiero decír que me gusta lo incierto. Le da un matiz distinto a todo-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Y que papel juego yo en tu juego-dijo malicioso

-El principal

-No querrás vengarte de tu noviecito cara rajada?

-Y si fuera así, acaso te negarías?-dijo entretenida

-No

-Entonces?-Dijo mordiéndose el labio

-Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero eso? Puedo tener a quien quiera...

-Losé, pero es a mi a quien quieres, lo veo en como me miras

-No crees que pecas de soberbia?

-Y eso que? Tengo de donde aprender-dijo ella acercándose mas

-Me vuelves loco Weasley...-dijo perdiéndose en los labios de la muchacha bajo el cielo gris.

-----***************-------------------------

HOLAAAAP!!!

Como estan? YO aki muy estresada con pruebas finales todos los días. Pero tenía que cumplir con subirles el cap. Me atrasé lose! Pero un día!, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, ruego que haya sido así.

A mi me gustó el cap, pero al final no se...nose...nose..En fin OPINEN!!!

  
Por otro lado, creo que este fic lo actualizaré en lo posible siempre los lunes, para que sepan. Pero ahora que salgo del colegio  creo solo creo que me demoraré menos. Espero pronto que acabe -Tu sonrisa en un E.mail- (**ACTUALIZACIÓN CAPITULO FINAL DOMINGO 30 NOVIEMBRE**) Subir otro fic nuevo en el que estoy trabajandop

En fin vamos a la historia. Creo que Drakin esta resultando como quería. A veces terco otras un poco voluble. Pero..me encanta así!. En fin va a evolucionar a lo largo de la historia, y en el capitulo 5 aseguro una escena imperdible. Creo que tb hará una aparición mi esposo!! Pero no está confirmado. Para aquellas amantes de Wood, tendrá cabida mas adelante.

GRX POR LOS REVIEWS! TAN DINDOS Y TAN CONSTANTES. LOS ESPERO SIEMPRE!!! A TOAS UN BESO ENORME!!!

**Debido al poco tiempo del que dispongo ruego por su comprensión al no responder los reviews..pero realmente lo lamento** pero es subirlos sin respuesta o no subirlo hasta el fin de semana. Prometo, si si, prometo hacer todo lo posible por tener tiempo para responderlos y luego reemplazar al cap por uno con las respuestas. Pero no se si me sea posible.   
Por el momento, solo espero que sigan leyendo y que sigan enviándolo que **me hace muy feliz leerlos y saber que hay gente que sigue mis fics de esa forma, que los leo en cada una de mis historias! GRX!**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Co siempre, d mi**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley.....mi sposo! Mas dindo!


	5. Juegos de Seducción

**'A aquellos en que en un minuto de sus vidas no encontraron salida. Y a otros tantos que regresan sin rumbo y vuelcan situaciones asumidas y enterradas. Tarrero amigo, te re kero, vuelve amigo mio.**

**Dedicado a mi pequeño inspirador, a las llamadas inesperadas.. jaja, y pues..a todo el lector que me honre con su hermoso review.'**

****

****

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capítulo 5 –Juegos de seducción-

Draco despertó hundido en su almohada, en medio de sabanas blancas radiantes, con detalles plateados en los bordes. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabeza, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos. Se levantó y fue al baño, encendió la luz y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Después de unos instantes de observarse, sonrió.  
Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo como idiota, sacudió su cabeza alejando todo pelirrojo pensamiento, y decidió darse una ducha fría para despertar.  
Se metió a la ducha y el chorro frío de agua le erizó la piel, mientras caía por sus platinados cabellos. Luego salió de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla y salió a la habitación.

Mientras se vestía comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido con Ginny la tarde anterior. Con sus dedos rozaba involuntariamente sus labios. Mientras que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

Salió tras el retrato de su sala común y arreglándose la corbata, caminó a paso tranquilo hasta el gran comedor.

Mientras caminaba miraba hacia el jardín, se acercaba navidad y pronto comenzaba a nevar un poco.

Entre el verde del bosque divisó una silueta jugando por el prado. Comprendió rapidamente de quien se trataba y bajó las escaleras hasta salir del castillo. Poco a poco y con paso seguro se fue acercando a aquella figura que se hacia mas nítida cada vez que avanzaba. Su cabello rojo fuego manejado por la brisa del viento, su sonrisa angelical, aquellas pecas rodeando sus bellos ojos marrones y sus manos... un minuto... sus manos acariciando el rostro de POTTER?!!!!!

La magia se apagó en la mente de Draco y rápidamente volvió en si, se pegó en la frente por estar pensando eso, que idiota! _Quizas sigo dormido_, pensó _ Aun asi! Porque soñaría yo con la Weasley... un momento..que hago aquí siguiendo a esa idiota. Hey...pero..que hace ella con Potter? Sus manos en el rostro de él y el idiota y haber No, no, idiota saca la mano que te pasa cara rajada!!! Como se atreve a abrazarla por la cintura.._-pensaba mientras veía que Harry insistentemente abrazaba a Ginny aunque sin lograrlo.

De pronto sus ojos dieron con los marrones de aquella pelirroja, que le sonrió abiertamente. Pero siguió el juego con Potter, dejándolo abrazarla. Luego ella se acercó al oído de Harry, provocando que la sangre de Draco hirviera inexplicablemente. El rubio sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. La Weasley podría estar con quien se le diera la gana, no eran nada..pero... que descaro!!, rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus talones, con destino al castillo.

Mientras caminó sintió por el pasto pasos que lo seguían y pronto vió la imagen de la pelirroja caminando a su lado

-Desde cuando me espías?

-Que acaso no se puede ya ir a caminar?-dijo él sin mirarla

-Como quieras..

-Mejor renta un cuarto para irte con Potter a hacer sus cosas-dijo molesto

-Acaso estas celoso?

-Ja, celoso yo? De ti! Tienes bastante alta la autoestima Weasley

-Pero suenas bastante molesto

-Porque tendría que estar molesto?-dijo mirándola por primera vez

-Porque no eras tu, si no Potter-dijo ella sonriendo.

Estando ya muy cerca del castillo, Draco tomó a Ginny por los hombros y la empujo hasta una de las paredes donde la acorralo y despejando rebeldes mechones de su patinado cabello le dijo

-Yo puedo tenerte cuando quiera

-Si?-dijo ella como si nada

-Que hacías con Potter?

-Viste que estabas celoso?-dijo mirándolo coqueta sin tratar de salir de su situación

-Responde la pregunta-dijo sin cambiar la expresión y fijando sus ojos en los de la pelirroja

-Nada solo jugando

-Así? Que te entretengas pues..con Potter, yo no estoy para tu juegos mocosa-dijo soltándola

-Malfoy-dijo sosteniéndolo de un brazo

-Qu-no alcanzó a responder porque la pelirroja de la nada le dio un sorpresivo pero efusivo beso, dejándolo a él contra la pared. Sus labios se encontraban con desesperación y el jugueteo de sus lenguas era cada vez mas intenso. Era una lucha constante por quien tenía el poder de la situación. Cuando Malfoy tuvo a la contra la pared, suavemente se separó de ella, pero manteniendo escasos centímetros de sus labios la miró con intensidad mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior.

-No quiero las manos de Potter sobre ti

-Está bien... ni las de Parkinson sobre ti-Draco al escuchar a la pelirroja sonrió con Malicia

-Pensé que este era un juego sin reglas Weasley

-tu empiezas yo te sigo

Mantuvieron el contacto visual intensamente, hasta que Draco no aguantó mas y fundió sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Buenas Malfoy-dijo un chico moreno comiendo su tostada

-Buenas-respondió el rubio sonriente sentándose a la mesa  
-Así que con la Weasley?

Draco sonrió para si mismo-Que podría contarte..pues cayó como todas-dijo con aires de suficiencia no despegando su mirada de aquellos ojos marrones que estaban en la mesa Gryffindor.

-seguro que ELLA cayó?

-Obvio que Él cayó, Josefina que tu no entiendes!-decía la Pelirroja sin interrumpir el contacto visual

-Pero y que tal?-preguntaba la castaña con curiosidad

-Nada es un Malfoy, frío, apasionado..pero idiota-dijo hasta encontrarse con la mirada de reproche de su amiga-Ok! Calma tranquila... pero da unos besos que........-no terminó ya que los colores de su rostro hablaban por si solos.

-Ok! No tantos detalles!!-dijo Josefina riendo abanicándose con la mano

-Tan buenos?-decía el Moreno interesado

-Te digo esa Weasley se las traía escondidas, sus labios queman amigo...-dijo el rubio

-Y bien, es solo diversión?

-No lo sé... aun no lo se, creo que podría pensarlo-dijo Draco sin pensar lo que decía

-Obvio que es pura y mera diversión Jose! Que podría hacer yo con un Malfoy!? Acaso estas loca, crees tu que mi familia aun asi me gustara, cosa que niego rotundamente, lo aceptaría?! Ah no me hagas reir!

-Y si no te gusta, porque no despegas la mirada de aquella mesa?-dijo entretenida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny al verse descubierta.

-Ah! Parte del juego!

-Ginny reconócelo...te gusta-decía Josefina como la cosa mas simple del mundo

-Oobvio! Pero si está claro amigo, estás derritiendo tu hielo por esa chica, acaso tanto te cuesta decirlo?-decía el moreno como obvio.

Draco dirigió su mirada perdida, encontrándose con aquella misma mirada sin expresión por parte de aquellos marrones ojos, al otro lado del comedor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Han pasado 2 semanas que están juntos. No puedes decir que no son nada-decía Josefina tomada del brazo de su primo paseando por los jardines

-Pues no, no somos nada

-Ah...y..andan porque?

-Jugamos

-Jugar?-dijo ella

-Exacto, a mi no me interesa la Weasley a ella no le intereso, pues es diversión-dijo indiferente como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Draco

-Que?-dijo el perdiendo la paciencia, había estado la ultima media hora explicándole a ella que no tenia nada con la Weasley. -Porque tan difícil de entender! Solo nos juntamos... van por ahí un par de besos.. ok mas de un par.. conversamos de cosas sin mayor importancia, ok quizas algunas veces de mayor importancia, pero no es nada relevante. Solo es eso...

-Te estas enamorando -dijo ella entretenida

-Que absurdo! De veras que el amor te tiene trastornada!-dijo el ignorando el comentario de Josefina

-Absurdo? Haber, donde estabas ayer cuando nos quedamos de juntar para que me mostraras como has progresado en el violín?

-Solo me atrasé! Ya te dije que cuando quieras puedes ir, tu sabes donde puedes encontrarme. Aparte tu también has estado "_ocupada_" las ultimas semanas.

-Donde estabas-dijo haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía el rubio

-Ahg! Con la Weasley

-Ayer en la cena?

-Terminando de estudiar con.....-se sorprendió a si mismo liberando mucha información

-Con quien?

-Con nadie!!!-dijo frustrado

-Hoy en el desayuno?

-OK basta!! Solo me divierte estar con ella..es..agrada..-paró en decirlo

-Agradable?-dijo ella inquisitivamente

-Pues si! Ya contenta?!-dijo desesperado. Tenía que salir de esa conversación.

-Jaja...eres adorable Drakin!!-dijo revolviéndole el cabello. Mientras él molesto se separaba evitándola

-Ya te he dicho odio que me digas Drakin!

-Mientras mas lo odies, mas te lo dire

-Ok.....-dijo resginado-Como te aguanta Zabini?!-dijo riendo

-Como te aguanta Virginia?!

*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco venía de una agotadora practica de Quidditch, debían prepararse ya que se les venía un partido con el equipo de Gryffindor, y claramente, Malfoy quería ganarle a Potter. Por lo que se había quedado mas tiempo de lo normal. Casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió a los vestidores que debían estar vacíos. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera. Mientras caminaba hacia su casillero y se iba quitando la capa, sintió la presencia de otra persona, se dio vuelta pero no vió a nadie. Así que se volvió para abrir su casillero encontrándose cara a cara con la pelirroja

-Buenas-dijo ella entretenida por la expresión de Draco

-A que debo esta visita?

-Quería darte una sorpresa...

-Pues lo lograste no te esperaba..menos aquí.. solos...-dijo apoyándose en el casillero en el que estaba apoyada Ginny, sonriendo galantemente. [n/a: Uds. saben como solo Malfoy sabe sonreir!]

-Quita ese pensamiento de tu mente Draco-dijo divertida al ver el brillo de los ojos de Malfoy- Tu y yo nada en las duchas, menos aquí....además tengo tarea que hacer. Solo vine a.....saludar-dijo sonriendo coqueta

-Ok..-dijo resignado- Pero aun...si creo que me falta algo...

-Así? Algo..como que?

-Algo como esto-dijo inclinándose para besarla en los labios. Luego de unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad se separaron, mas por falta de aire que por ganas.

-Mejor?-dijo ella

-Mhm..si podría ser-dijo mientras la atraía hacia el abrazada por la cintura

-Vamos Mafoy, que tengo que irme ya

-Pero si aquí no hay nadie, no nos verán

-Tengo tarea, ademas, NO!

-Esta bien! Pero antes-hizo una pausa dramática- no te irás antes que me des otro beso-dijo mirándola con algo de malicia

-Y si no quiero?

-Sabes que te mueres por dármelo-dijo el entretenido

-Esta bien, pero después de eso me voy

-Mhm..lo pensaré

-Draco!!-dijo a escasos centímetros del chico, que la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Que de un momento a otro la besó. Pero ya no era un beso furtivo, desesperado. El deseo no había pasado, pero se había transformado en un beso tierno, con ganas de entregar al otro el mayor placer. Ambos sintieron este cambio, pero aun asi siguieron besándose con mayor intensidad. Pronto se separaron y viendo a los ojos a la pelirroja que le sonreía, la soltó.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo ella saliendo de los vestidores

Draco quien aun permanecía de pie en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado la pelirroja, miró a ambos lados. Se miró y como solo el sabe hacerlo, sonrió suspirando y riendo.

-Quien te viera y quien te vio Malfoy-dijo riendo, mientras abría su casillero

*-*-*-*-*-*

Josefina y Blaise habían pasado toda la tarde estudiando para el examen de historia de la magia en la biblioteca. Zabini observaba atento a su novia como mordía su labio inferior mientras leía concentrada un libro enorme. Pronto ella al sentirse observada despegó la vista del libro para dar con los azules ojos del chico.

-Que miras?-dijo ella levantando una ceja

-A ti, te veías muy divertida

-Porque no mejor te concentras en tu estudio?-dijo ella tranquila

-He encontrado mejor pasatiempo

-Mirarme?

-Puede ser...-dijo coqueto

-No tienes remedio!-dijo Josefina tocándole la nariz al chico con su pluma, haciendo que éste se arrugara-te ves adorable!-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Jose?

-Si-dijo ella que había vuelto a la lectura

-Sabías que el baile es dentro de una semana?

-Sip..porque?-dijo mirándolo

-Ese día cumplimos un mes juntos

-Lo se-dijo sonriendo, mientras el chico quitaba el flequillo del rostro de ella.

-Irás conmigo al baile?-dijo el

-Mhm, me dejas pensarlo?

-Pensar que? Si ir con ese tal Finn?-dijo el quitando su mano del rostro de la chica algo molesto

-Estas celoso?

-No, claro que no, si me encanta verte ir a las practicas de aquel baboso! O que te alcance para conversar en los pasillos..que tiene ese idiota en los ojos, parecen derretirse cuando te ve! Meloso!-dijo hablando a mil por hora

-Te ves muy .....guapo cuando te enojas..-dijo ella coqueta

-Así?-dijo él aun molesto, como si ella se estuviera burlando de él!

-Muy.... guapo-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-No seas tramposa!-dijo evitando los ojos de su novia- dime irás conmigo?

-Acaso lo dudas!?... seré la envidia de todas al ir con el mas lindo y gruñon!-dijo finalmente mientras le daba un sorpresivo beso a su novio. Que después de un rato se separó de ella

-Gruñon!???-dijo desconcertado

-Ay Zabini, bueno, te dejo, tengo que irme...guardas los libros por mi?-no dejó contestar al chico dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba a la oficina de Snape, para consultarle acerca de unos ingredientes para una poción en la que trabajaba, casi choca con su cara una puerta que de improvisto de abrió. Molesta y dispuesta a dar el sermón de su vida a aquel estudiante impertinente que había abierto la puerta de esa manera, puso las manos en sus caderas y esperó a que el culpable se asomara tras la puerta. Cosa que no demoró en ocurrir. La sorpresa estuvo, al dar con los ojos de aquel chico..

-George... -dijo ella en un suspiro casi sin aliento

***-************----------------------------

Damas y Caballeros (creo q solo hay uno por aki, pero mis saludos a el..)

Como están!??? Lo siento!! lo siento mucho se que me demoré un millón en actualizar, pero uds. no saben lo que he tenido que pasar, un ir y venir, e impactos en mi vida que me han descolocado mis emociones mas de una vez. En fin..lo importante es que ya lo estoy superando mil si que aquí estoy, recompensando la espera.

Espero que haya valido la pena esperar tanto por el cap, ahi me dicen! En su heeeermoso **review!!** _Vamos han esperado casi dos semanas y no me harían el favor de apretar aquel botoncito? PLS!_

Vamos al fic que es lo que nos reune aquí, no me vida personal. Draco y Ginny weno los chicos cada uno juegan su juego pero no pueden evitarlo..stan cayendo! Pobres y lo ignoran! Jaja. El prox capitulo se viene muy bueno, uno de los dos cae en cuenta..solo......esperen! jajaja. Drakin y sus conversaciones con su primita, siempre sale en desventaja..creo q Jose es una maga de la conversación..modestia aparte. Ajjaja

**_En fin espero sus comentarios!! Pls q me hacen tan tan contentilla!_**

**_Voy de salida!!!_**

****

**_Cuídense mucho!!!_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_Co siempre d mi!!_**

****

Kap de Weasley...a q no saben!? Siiii George Weasley mi amor adoraaaaado q sta apareciendo..ya era hora no? Jaja

**_PD: amo todos los reviews q me han enviado sorry si no tengo tiempo pa contestar, prometo q no se me hará costumbre._**

**_Pd2: espero q las haga contentas.....HAY NUEVO CAP DE TU SONRISA EN UN E-MAIL PRONTO!!!! ESTEN ATENTAS!!!_**__


	6. Amarte a Ti

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capitulo 6 –Amarte a Ti-

****Dedicado a Cloud, mas vale tarde q nunca! GRx por too, besos!****

-George... -dijo ella en un suspiro casi sin aliento

-Josefina...-dijo él, pero fuerte y claro

-Que...hol...co...que estas haciendo aquí!!?-volviendo en si

-Ah, pues vengo a reemplazar al profesor de Historia de la Magia. Está de viaje, y no volverá hasta el fin de semestre, así....que me llamaron para saber si podía tomar el curso y heme aquí!-dijo con si nada

-Ah.............si, mee parece..bien.-dijo ella cortante sin mirarlo y fue ahí cuando el silencio pasó como invitado de honor a su conversación

-Ehm, y tu, como te...ha ido?-preguntó él al fin

-Perfecto-dijo ella, seria. Sin siquiera mirar lo cambiado que estaba el chico.

-ah..que bien, y donde ibas?

-a.....a.........-balbuceó Josefina- a.........pues por ahí! 

-No es peligroso que andes sola "por ahí"?-dijo el

-Claro que no, yo se me cuidar sola.. y sólo caminaba por los pasillos

-Interesante-rió el

-Y tu que te ríes!-dijo ella molesta

-de Nada... podría acompañarte en tu caminar?-dijo él, tomando por sorpresa a Josefina

-No!! Claro que no!-dijo un poco molesta

-Y porque!?

-porque, porque.....-miró para todos lados y se detuvo un momento, no quería estar frente a él, no ahora.- no tengo tiempo para estas conversaciones, tengo cosas que hacer. Si que si me disculpas, permiso-dijo dejando notar su enojo e incomodidad pasando al lado del chico caminando por el pasillo.

-te veo mañana en TU examen-dijo él amablemente mirando fijamente como la chica desaparecía por el pasillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco que venía de los vestidores, ya completamente aseado iba en dirección a su sala común cuando chocó abruptamente con alguien

-Fijate por donde ca....-comenzaba a decir cuando reconoció a la muchacha que había chocado con el.-Jose?? Que..-dijo descubriendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, con los que ella trataba de disimular

-No me pasa nada!!-dijo alterada, dejando entre ver sus ojos cristalinos

-Si el imbécil de Zabini te .... yo----

-No!!!! NO, no fue él!! No fue nadie!!-lo interrumpió, casi gritando

-Pero porque estás así?

-QUE NO TE INTERESA!!!-dijo muy enojada tratando de soltarse de el rubio

-me lo dices o no te libras de mi, oiste?!!-dijo él levantando la voz para que ella lo atendiera.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, mirando con todo el odio existente a su primo para que la dejara ir. Estaba enojada, estaba confundida, no quería hablar con nadie....

-porque no solo me dejas ir!!!!!!!!!?-dijo ella furiosa

-Porque quiero saber que te ocurre! Acaso tu crees que solo tu tienes el derecho a preocuparte por mi? Pues no, tu empezaste a entrar en mi vida, pues ya no hay vuelta, estabas advertida-dijo fijando sus ojos grises en los de su prima- Si tu quieres ser buena y quererme, pues ¡QUE LASTIMA!. Tendrás que aguantar todo eso de vuelta!!!-dijo seriamente devolviendo las miradas de odio que la castaña le enviaba.-vas a hablar? Mira que la noche es laaaargaaaa

-el esta aquí-dijo casi en un susurro, rindiéndose al insistir del rubio

-Quien?-dijo él soltando las manos de josefina

-Weasley-dijo deslizándose por la pared para sentarse en el suelo

a Draco comenzó a hervirle la sangre al saber de quien se trataba e imitando a Josefina se sentó a su lado

-que hace el Weasley aquí?-dijo mirando al frente, tratando de escucharse lo menos alterado posible.

-profesor.....historia de la magia..-dijo ella apoyándose en el hombro de su primo

-y que haremos?-preguntó el

-Como que haremos?! La pregunta no sería..que harás?-dijo ella mirando al rubio

-No, que haremos, yo y mi puño, le partiremos la cabeza o quizás un brazo-dijo alterado-...buscaré en el libro de maldiciones imperdonables.. creo que es buena idea..-dijo seriamente, haciendo reir a su prima-NO era una broma-dijo ante la risa de la castaña

-no se que va a pasar..ni que hacer...

-pero...sabes, que........ estoy aquí...?-dijo balbuceando (N/A: uds saben, Draco y las palabras...maaal)

-Lo se, ahora lo se-dijo dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¡Vamos que estamos atrasados!-decía Zabini gritándole a Draco que aun estaba en el baño

-atrasados para que?-dijo el rubio que ya salía del baño, vestido completamente (N/A: lástima jiji) con sus cabellos desordenados

-Para desayunar! Pues..para todo!-decía el moreno algo ...impaciente

-porque estas tan apurado, aun estamos a tiempo...no será otra cosa?

-Bueno.....tu sabes-dijo el chico de los ojos azules.

-Zabini, cuídala..

-Ah?-dijo el moreno sin comprender

-A Josefina, cuídala..

-De que hablas? De que la tengo que cuidar? AAAAh entiendo, hablas del patético de Finn?

-Ojala fuera de él...-dijo el rubio poniéndose la capa y saliendo por la puerta

EL moreno confundido lo siguió

-oye y vas con la Weasley al baile?

-Claro

-Ya la invitaste?

Draco paró en seco, haciendo chocar al moreno contra el

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Pero entonces?

-No lo se....te digo que no se!-decía la pelirroja tratando de zafarse de las preguntas de su amiga

-es que me puedes explicar como aceptas ir con el baboso de POTTER al baile si estas con Draco?!-decía Josefina casi molesta

-Es que eso es lo que tu no puedes comprender, yo no estoy con Malfoy, él.....y yo no somos nada

-Y ese somos nada, viene de.....

-que el jamás me ha dicho que somos no........que jamás se ha estipulado-se corrigió a si misma.

-Porque no solo le dices..y....fin?

-Porque a mi no me interesa!

-Haz lo que quieras!-dijo Josefina rendida..-pero...le dirás a Draco?

-EL no creo que tenga ni la mas minima intención de invitarme, lo hubiera hecho antes..no crees?! Obvio! Quizas va con la cara de buldog o no se! Alguna de sus "amiguitas"...

-Noto algun celo en tus palabras?¡-dijo Josefina inquisitivamente

-QUE!?-la Pelirroja se volteó a ver a su amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras para llegar al comedor-NO NOOOOO! No hables tonterías!! Es abs-no alcanzó a terminar cuando se encontró con- GEORGE!!!!!!!- la pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su hermano, mientras su amiga se quedó quieta tratando de mantener la postura.. "_si si, es lo mejor... Actitud Josefina..Actitud!"_

-Hola así que profesor! Mira tu! Quien lo hubiera pensado, el rebelde enseñando..-decía la pelirroja mientras Josefina se unía al a conversación

-Hola Jose-dijo George saludándola con un beso en la mejilla sonriendo

-Hola George-le devolvió el saludo, sin que el pelirrojo le quitara la mirada de encima

-Y bueno...nos vamos a desayunar..-dijo la pelirroja

-Ah, claro-dijo el pelirrojo-Te veo luego Jose, en el examen

-Que!? Tu tomas el examen?!-dijo ella extrañada

-Claro, te lo dije ayer-dijo el naturalmente

-Haber? Como ayer, acaso tu ya sabías que George estaba aquí!?-dijo Ginny aun mas extrañada

-Ehm...si, no lo recordé es que..

-Buenas-dijo galantemente un moreno cuyos azules ojos brillaban increíblemente aquella mañana

-Hola-respondieron ambas chicas

-Weasley?-dijo Blaise incrédulo

-Si, hola, ........Zabini-respondió el pelirrojo al ver como el moreno abrazaba por detrás a Josefina

-No les importa si me llevo a esta pequeña unos momentos?-dijo el moreno

-Ah, no claro!-dijo Ginny-Llevatela!

-Bueno...yo....ellos?-preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermana cuando la pareja ya se había ido

-Sip-dijo ella observando muy bien la mirada de su hermano

-Desde?

-Cumplen un mes el viernes

-Ah... y va bien?

-Sabes? No te importa, yo se .....todo, y no pretendo meterme en esto y menos dar mas información de la que debería. Si quieres saber algo, habla con ella... yo no deseo que sufra otra vez ...ok?-dijo Ginny molesta dejando a su hermano ahí.

Mientras la pelirroja iba entrando al comedor, sintió como el rubio que pasaba por su lado le entregaba un pequeño pergamino. Extrañada se fue a sentar junto a Hermione que discutía con Ron sobre algo de un examen.. Aprovechando ese momento abrió el pergamino y leyó:

"Tenemos que hablar. 

_          Desayuna rápido y sal al jardín... te estaré esperando"_

Enrolló nuevamente el pergamino y miró a la mesa de las serpientes, donde el rubio le devolvía la mirada y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Minutos después el rubio salió del comedor.

Tomó rápidamente su chocolate caliente y salió disculpándose.

Ya en el jardín sintió como por detrás unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban y la llevaban a un costado del castillo. Ella se dio vuelta encontrándose con aquellos profundos ojos grises. De un momento a otro sin hablar si quiera comenzaron a besarse despacio, muy dulcemente, inclusive tiernamente. Así estuvieron tiempo indefinido, ninguno de los dos quería que eso acabase...pero pronto Draco suavemente se separó de la pelirroja, fijando su mirada en ella dedicándole una de sus sonrisas, la que ella devolvió.

-Buenos días-dijo él

-Buenos días-respondió ella- y bien, que querías hablar?

-Ah cierto, quería saber si---

-EH MALFOY!!!!!!-Gritó Zabini desde la puerta

Draco lo miró extrañado, furioso-QUE!?

-EL EXAMEN, ES TARDISIMO!-Gritó el moreno

-Maldición-murmuró el rubio-YA VOY-le gritó a zabini

-Debo irme..pero hablamos luego, ok?-le dijo a Ginny

-Si..-dijo besándolo fugazmente mientras él se iba

Draco corrió hacia el castillo y junto con Josefina y Zabini subieron fugazmente hasta el aula.

Al entrar en esta se encontraron con un apuesto pelirrojo sentado sobre un escritorio de gruesa madera, con sus lentes sin marco que lo hacían ver increíblemente intelectual, y porque no decir, muy guapo. Con su túnica y sus cabellos rojo fuego que ondulados estaban perfectamente desordenados.

-Señor Malfoy, Zabini y.....Señorita Buttelli acaso ninguno de ustedes tiene reloj?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Disculpe Profesor, estábamos arreglando problemas personales-dijo Josefina indiferente

-Esta bien, tomen asiento rápidamente para comenzar el examen-dijo en tono de reprimenda

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron en el aula, tras 2 horas de eterno suplicio, poco a poco los alumnos fueron dejando el aula dejando sus pergaminos ya que ésta era una prueba teórica. Josefina que para su desgracia, era la única que quedaba en el lugar, se levantó de su asiento y satisfecha por el trabajo efectuado enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó sobre el escritorio donde antes había estado sentado el pelirrojo. Se iba de el aula cuando..

-Buttelli

-Si profesor?-dijo ella apenas dándose vuelta

-Necesitamos hablar

-No hay nada que decir, permiso-y se fue

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Afuera de el examen estaban Ron, Mione y Harry esperando que saliera Josefina. Mientras Draco, Zabini y otros Sliytherin comentaban de distintas cosas.

-Que alegría Harry! Por fin! Yo sabía que Ginny no te podía decir que no-Dijo Ron

-Si, pues... creo que aun hay algo

-Cuidado!-advirtió Ron en tono de hermano protector

-Oh si Weasley, jajaja- tembló Harry de broma riéndose de su amigo

-Que maravilla!-dijo Mione- Yo Con Ronnie y Harry con Ginny al baile, será genial!!!-Terminó de decir al momento que Josefina salía del aula y el rubio caminaba a paso decidido y furioso por el pasillo.

Ginny que iba caminando hacia su sala común tras una agotadora clase de herbología, fue empujada levemente a un aula vacía.

-QQUEEE!-protestó ella sin ver de quien se trataba-Draco-dijo al dar con aquellos ojos grises

-Que te traes?-dijo el friamente

-De que hablas?-dijo ella

-Desde cuando?

-Que cosa?-dijo ella extrañada

-Desde cuando sales con Potter-dijo desesperandose

-Haber.....creo que estamos hablando en idiomas distintos-dijo ella comenzando a molestarse

-Que que tienes con Potter, ya me oiste-dijo el manteniendo distancia con la pelirroja y mirándola con desprecio hablando cada vez mas furioso

-Nada

-Ah si?-dijo ironico-Y porque vas con el al Baile?

-Ah es eso?-dijo como si fuera insignificante

-Respondeme-dijo él alzando la voz y reduciendo la distancia entre ellos

-Porque me invitó-dijo ella altiva

-Así? O sea que cualquier idiota puede llegar e invitarte y tu aceptarás?

-Al menos me invitó

-Que quieres decir?

-Malfoy, no hagas esto, es absurda tu escenita de celos..no te creo.. esta claro que no tenías ninguna minima intención de invitarme, así que pretendías que fuera sola? No rubito-dijo indignada cruzando los brazos

-Que te hace pensar..que-se detuvo a pesar las cosas...estaba furioso, hirviendo de ira, y un sentimiento extraño lo invadía no sabía si era odio con el idiota de Potter con el mismo o Ginny..eran tantas cosas pero después de unos segundos y lleno de ira respondió casi gritando- Sabes en lo unico que no te equivocas? Es que esto es completamente absurdo Weasley, sinceramente no sé en que estaba pensando, es cierto..como podría YO, ja ja, Yo interesado en alguien como TU, absurdo no Weasley?

Ginny no respondió se quedó muda mirando la expresión de Draco, fría y distante...

-Ya no tienes voz Weasley?-volvió a decir el friamente

-No tengo que decir... no se como interpretar todo esto... fue un juego Malfoy....nada mas, tu lo sabías AMBOS lo sabíamos.. sin sentimientos recuerdas? El gran Draco Malfoy no caería en algo tan tonto, tu lo dijiste..-terminó de decir ella convencida mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio el cual al oir las palabras de la pelirroja comprendió.. pero era imposible.. aquello no podía ocurrir, pero estaba ocurriendo..

-Sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto? Es que no solo me convertí en el perdedor te tu juego Weasley, si no que cai solo...-alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los marrones ojos de la pelirroja que estaban atónitos- diviértete con Potter, adios-dijo y salió de el aula dando un fuerte portazo.

Estaba furioso, caminó rapidamente por el castillo respirando fuerte, empujaba a quien se le pusiera en el camino, por su frente comenzaban a brotar gotas de sudor, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, de verse así, derrotado y mas aun.....dándose cuenta en que había caido...

_+++_

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro._

_Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas._

_Como hallarle figuras a las nubes,_

_o como ir al cine o no hacer nada._

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta._

+++

Llegó a su sala común ignorando a quien le hablara solo quería estar solo...subió las escaleras hasta dar con su cuarto..cerró la puerta bruscamente y se deslizó contra ella para caer sentado con la espalda en la gruesa madera. Con las rodillas flectadas miró a su alrededor, llevó sus manos a su rostro desesperado, y comenzó a pasarlas por sus cabellos. Desabotonó su camisa y aflojó la corbata en busca de aire.. Su mirada estaba perdida en algun lugar de la habitación y sus pensamientos no daban descanzo alguno a su mente..

Aquello no debía pasar... no....

+++

_Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista._

_En ves de distraerme con el fútbol,_

_o con el Internet como hacen todos._

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto,_

_para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina,_

_de ser por siempre solo un ciudadano,_

_solo uno mas._

_+++_

Se puso de pie y se acercó a una mesita llena de licores, se sirvió un vaso hasta la mitad con hielo y agitándolo suavemente, se lo bebió todo de una vez..

Absurdo, si claro que lo era... Que tiene la Weasley? NADA! Que puede tener alguien que le interese ese Potter........... 

La sangre le volvió a hervir, sentía como sus venas parecían explotar al recordarlo y en medio de la furia presionó tanto el vaso que sostenía, que lo quebró, cortándose y enterrándose pequeños pedazos de cristal en la palma de su mano..

No sentía el dolor..aquello no era nada con lo que empezaba a sentir dentro... muy dentro

La sangre comenzó a brotar por sus heridas, el solo observó y comprendió al fin...

_+++_

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte._

_Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento._

_Para tener en que pensar todas las noches,_

_para vivir._

_+++_

La sangre corría por su muñeca, su brazo y el permanecía inmóvil pensando en lo que le estaba pasando.

Él no estaba preparado para sentir aquello, sentía como su corazon se prendía de fuego, un fuego q no podría apagar fácilmente, solo tenía un remedio aquella hoguera..

Un fuego que no había encendido él... sino ella.

_+++_

_Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida._

_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga._

_Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota._

_Es lo que siento y a quién le importa._

_+++_

Pero ahora que importaba... ella se había convertido en su versión..

De algún modo, Draco pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiera haber cambiado su papel con ella..claro! un hechizo!

Esto claramente no era un hechizo..o si lo era, estaba dentro de los que no eran reversibles..

-Maldición!-gritó al ver su mano ensangrentada y entrar en cuenta de sus pensamientos..

_+++_

_Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa._

_Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado._

_Es la ruleta rusa por un beso,_

_es lo de siempre improvisado._

_Amarte a  ti es un error dice un amigo,_

_que cree que ser feliz es estar libre,_

_y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto,_

_amarte a ti._

_+++_

Corrió al baño, encendió la luz y de a poco comenzó a sacar los cristales de su mano que sangraba, bajo el chorro de agua. Aquellos cristales no solo estaban en su mano... si no que en su corazón.. estaba sangrando, por ella.

Era obvio...

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y clavando su gris mirada en éste, se observó bien... apoyó ambas manos a los costados de el espejo y respiró profundo.

_+++_

_Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro._

_Es también haberte odiado un par de veces._

_Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos,_

_+++_

_-Que irónica la vida... estas enamorado Draco Malfoy-se dijo a si mismo_

_+++_

_y así será...  Mientras nos dure._

+++

****-*-*-*-***********************

HOLA!!!!!

Lo siento! Se que mi demora fue absurda, grotesca, y perdón!!! Mil perdones, pero no se imaginan el vendaval de cosas que he tenido que hacer, entre las fiestas, por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada..

Año nuevo q aun no sucede, pero me tiene loca...y el cumpleaños d un amigo, el cual he preparado hace una semana me tiene un poco estresada. Aparte no había podido terminar el capítulo, pero creo que ha quedado bastante leible. SI? Ojala...****

Luego, para ser pocos, alguien entró a mi E.mail y me cambió la contraseña, lo cual me retrasó un día mas.... y me tenía horriblemente preocupada. Pero ya está todo bajo control, **Hotmail y su justicia divina! =)**

**Tengo otra noticia. El día 5 de Enero me marcho por dos semanas al sur de mi país (San Clemente, Talca) A trabajos solidarios, así que no vuelvo hasta el 18, no prometo el capitulo 7 antes de aquello. Pero haré lo posible, creeeeeanme, pero con todos los preparativos no se si me dará tiempo.**

Ahora, estoy apuradísima porque viene una amiga a almorzar y no me he bañado ni nada, así que pronto respondo los reviews bellísimos que me han enviado!!!! Lo prometo! Antes de irme oka?

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ENVIEN SU REVIEW PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**

**BEEEEEESOSSSSS por mil a todos y cada uno que siguen leyendo mis historias**

**Que el 2004 esté lleno de sorpresas maravillosas y bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes!**

**Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!**

Con cariño,

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley

Pd: Pobre drakin, tenía que caer..alguien se inscribe para el consuelo? =*


	7. Siente

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capitulo 7   –Siente- 

Dedicado a mi migui Klaudia de Malfoy* Y mi fan kerida Paulina Malfoy!  
  


Todo el mundo revolucionado...chicas corrían para acá y para allá. Chicos salían de sus torres elegantemente vestidos. Hoy era una Gran noche: EL BAILE.

Las parejas comenzaban a bajar por la escalera principal y llegaban al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba mas hermoso de lo que jamás se vio.

En la torre de Gryffindor, el revuelo no era menor. En el dormitorio de las chicas era un ir y venir..todo parecía ir en cámara rápida...excepto una de las jóvenes.

Ginny parecía estar suspendida, pensativa miraba por la ventana la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Elegantemente vestía un traje verde que caía por su espalda haciéndola ver estilizada, mas grande, su cabello caía como ráfagas de fuego en sus hombros y su rebelde flequillo haciendo espectáculo ante sus ojos perfectamente maquillados. 

Se veía hermosa pero triste... con una triste melancolía. A la vez, estaba contrariada, ya que no entendía mucho de nada, pero no estaba feliz. Las palabras de Draco retumbaban en su mente... su cabeza daba vueltas... Pero sonreía.

Bajó por las escaleras con tal calma que parecía que flotaba... abajo la esperaba ÉL, si él... aquel que tanto creyó amar, aquel con el que soñó tantas veces, aquel que deseaba tener a su lado, el cual rogaba por rozar...ahora sentía lo mismo? Se preguntaba mientras entrelazaba su brazo con Harry, su pareja que lucía una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

*-*-*-*

Frente a aquel espejo... frente a su reflejo estaba él. Acomodándose hábilmente el cuello de su camisa negra. Poniéndose su elegante chaqueta y ajustando el cinturón. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse profundamente, por alguna razón estaban menos nublado que habitualmente.

SI bien aquel espejo le había revelado una de las verdades que jamás imaginó. Y que casi le gritó que era un idiota, ahora, AQUEL espejo estaba dando el reflejo de victoria. Una prominente victoria. 

En su rostro había vuelvo a habitar aquella sonrisa de superioridad, de perfección..

Se desordenó los cabellos rápidamente y al hacerlo notó que en su palma habían huellas... huellas de aquel vaso roto, de aquel corazón roto, que hoy ardía.

Las miró satisfecho, se roció su perfume y salió. Hoy, una vez mas no estaba dispuesto a fracasar...

De pronto en un impulso, volvió al baño y a aquel espejo dirigió sus palabras

-voy a recuperar lo que es mío...

*-*-*-*

-Ginny te ves hermosísima-dijo Harry 

-Gracias, tu te ves muy guapo

-Ehmm...así?

-jajaja, si

-Y bien.. quieres bailar?-dijo Harry

-Pero tu no sabes bailar...-dijo Ginny

-pero algún día debo aprender.....y no puedo dejar que la niña mas bella del baile no estrene la pista!-dijo sonriente Harry

*-*-*-*-*

Josefina caminaba por los pasillos tras ir al tocador. Se dirigía a el salón para reunirse con Zabini cuando la jalaron a una de las aulas.

-Sueltameee!!-dijo inconciente

-Tranquila soy...yo-Dijo la persona. Aquella voz tan conocida. Tan amada. Tan recordada. Que hizo tanto daño.

-Que quieres! Esta no es forma de hacer las cosas!

-Es la unica forma que encontré. Tenemos que hablar tu y yo-dijo el sereno mientras ella se alteraba cada vez mas

-Es que no! Te dije, tu y yo nada. No hay nada que hablar! Tengo que irme

-No, porfavor, escuchame...después haz lo que quieras...-dijo él tomándola del brazo y mirándola con aquellos ojos llenos de ternura... aquellos ojos..

*-*-*-*-*

Ginny tomó la mano del chico que la llevo a la pista. Danzaban al ritmo de la música muy animados. La verdad es que Harry no se movía tan mal... ok nada mal. Sus ojos verdes, sin aquellos lentes, lucían realmente y por efecto de las luces los hacían brillar maravillosamente. 

Ginny comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía, sintiendo aquella confusión irse de su ser. Pensaba en Harry. En Harry... Se sentía feliz...tranquila... lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Comenzó a ver a su alrededor, aquellas parejas abrazandose o aquellas miradas intensas que lanzaban mientras bailaban, la atracción... la tentación estaba ahí, se palpaba...y algo dentro de ella comenzó a arder.

Giró su cabeza hacia otro extremo del salón, ahí vió a Mione y su hermano bailando juntitos y demostrándose todo aquel amor que hacia sonreir a quienes los vieran....   
Sonreía de felicidad al ver todo ese ambiente increíble, esa energía potente que embargaba el lugar, cuando queriendo ver mas, fijó la mirada en un punto de la pista de baile..._no, no podía ser....-pens_

Pero si era cierto, entre la multitud se encontró con aquellos ojos grises... que la penetraron al instante, y al parpadear había desaparecido.

-Ginny te sientes bien?-preguntó harry al verla afectada

-Si..si..si..-dijo llevándose la mano a la frente...-Solo tuve una alucinación...nada en verdad, debo estar algo mareada.

-Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar?

-Si porfavor

*-*-*-*-*

-Dígame ...lo escucho Señor Weasley-Dijo altiva Josefina, sacando lo peor de los Malfoy.

-Jose..

-No me digas así-interrumpió ella.

-Tengo muchas cosas que explicar. Tantas cosas que no fueron como crees

-jajaja, que no fueron como creo!? Por favor no seas ridículo!, hipócrita! Yo me imagine verte con otra? YO me imaginé tu indiferencia!?-decía mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Yo me imaginé acaso tus palabras? O mas bien tu silencio?

-Jose yo..

-Nada! Tu no tienes nada...

-pero.. yo aun

-Tu aun.....que? vas a decir que me amas? Que no quisiste?

-Es que es cierto... yo no quise...

-Cuando uno no quiere no hace. Cuando uno quiere piensa. Cuando uno ama, no hace daño a quien ama.

*-*-*-*-*

Mientras caminaba entre las parejas bailando, se detuvo... se vio en vuelta en aquel aroma..aquel perfume... aquella esencia que la dejaba sin aliento alguno. Su corazón se detuvo, miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró nada......no lo encontró. Negó con la cabeza... rió por su idiotez...

Realmente eso era... una tontera... lo era? Realmente era una tontera?

Si......lo es!-se dijo a si misma 

Siguió su caminar, no encontró por ningún lado a Harry pero se sentó en la mesa. Tomó algo de agua... para refrescarse... Cuando bajo la copa se encuentra con un papel. Extrañada lo tomó y leyó:

"_Lo sientes?_"

Cerró el papel enfurecida, miró a todas direcciones, pero de nuevo..NADA. Se sentía ardida... claro algo en ella estaba provocando algo que ... no podía ser,_ no podía ser..._

-*-*-*-*-

  
-Josefina yo lo hice por ti

-Nadie en mi vida me había dicho algo tan idiota

-Es cierto... lo hice por tu bien

-Mi bien fue perderte? Mi bien fue llorarte? Mi bien fue pensar que me utilizaste!!!!! Mi bien fue saber que no valia nada para quien yo amaba? Perdoname pero creo que tienes una idea distorsionada de lo que es mi bien.

-Yo... Lo siento.

-Yo mas.... buenas noches

-*-*-*-*-

 Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba ... un paro de respiración provocó el roce de aquel rubio con su piel al pasarle otro pequeño papel y desaparecer entre la multitud

"Me sientes?"

Lo arrugó con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño corrió entre la gente. Buscando... pero esperen.. porque lo buscaba? La estaba provocando?... si. Río para si misma... tanta gente.. y parecía que estuviera en un salón completamente vacío. No escuchaba nisiquiera la música. Solo el latido de su corazón que frenéticamente palpitaba sin cesar. Estaba furiosa... 

Así salió del salón por una corazonada. Decidió hacer caso omiso de su mente..una vez mas y guiarse por la impulsividad.

-*-*-*-*-

El chico de ojos azules que esperaba en el salón, inquieto caminaba de un lado a otro. A penas vió la silueta de su novia camino en su encuentro. Descubrió en sus ojos comienzos de lagrimas. Temblaba.

La tomó por la cintura y la abrazó fuerte. Parecía como si se fuera a desvanecer en sus brazos. La sintió tan debil. Como nunca antes.

-Amor... que te pasa!?!-pregunto Zabini preocupado

-prometeme, niño prometeme que no me vas a dejar

-Como te voy a dejar... como podría hacerlo, tendría que estar loco-Dijo el chico de mirada azul mirando con infinita ternura a su novia que descansaba en su pecho.

-Te amo mi niño...te amo mucho

-Yo a ti... créeme que es así.-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica y haciéndo que sus mirada se encontraran. Y momento a momento. El abrazó se hizo mas intenso y el chico dándole un beso en la frente terminó diciendo:

-Lo que sea que te tiene así... juro que pasara. Y si no pasa.. lo enfrentaremos juntos mi niña...

  
-*-*-*-*-

Ginny se abrió paso entre la gente y salió del castillo, y casi por inercia llegó a aquel rincón del jardín. Donde apoyado en una d las murallas del castillo estaba el.

-Demoraste-dijo él sin mirarla

-Que quieres?-dijo ella enojada

-No es lo que quiero... es lo que tu quieres

-No entiendo

-A que has venido?-preguntó mirándola por primera vez con sus nublados ojos que brillaban a la luz d la luna.

-No querías que viniera?

-Insisto...porque viniste. Que quieres tu?-dijo insoportablemente sereno

Ginny lo miró confundida... estaba algo.. descolocada. Tras minutos sin contestar Draco comenzó a caminar, rodeándola.

-Y bien?-insistió el con aquella misma tranquiliad y arrogancia

-No se que pretendes, pero no lograrás nada... no tienes nada-dijo Ginny tratando de volver a su postura.

-No pretendo... si logro. Tengo y sabes que **te** tengo-Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Me das mucha risa Malfoy. Tan seguro de todo y en el fondo no eres mas que un cobarde

-Al que deseas

-No seas ridículo-dijo ella enfadándose mas

-Lo sientes?-dijo él mientras rozaba con sus dedos la espalda de la chica

-Saca tu mano de ahí!-dijo Ginny nerviosa

-Me sientes?-Dijo al oído de la chica haciéndole notar su respiración en su cuello

-Basta!!!!-dijo desesperada

-Ahora quien es el cobarde?-Sonreía el rubio

-Te odio Malfoy!!!

-Me odias porque sabes que me quieres amar

-No... No Malfoy,  te odio porque no puedes ser tu quien llene mi vida, porque tu eres quien me perturba, me molestas, eres como algo que no puedo sacar, aunque estorba. Tu no eres para mí. Alguien como tu no puede ser para nadie. Me desesperas!  
-Te desespero... tu también lo haces. Tu me perturbas, me pones idiota. No pidas cosas ridículas... yo soy así. Tu lo sientes... mis besos son de verdad, te estremecen, te hacen sentir viva, mujer.-decía mientras daba vueltas entorno a ella con aun aquella calma- Como te dije, me sentí imbecil.. tu tampoco eres para mi. Pero te deseo. Te sueño...te veo. No te he faltado jamás, siempre puntual, algo maniático, lose. Pero no pierdas tu tiempo tras aquel hombre ideal...aquí tienes el que quieres, el que es real. Dejame ser yo, nadie mas que yo... no quieras cambiar a quien te enamoró.

-Porque me haces esto? Era un juego, tu no lo entendiste. Ambos lo sabíamos. Esto no puede ser...!!! tu tienes tu mundo... yo el mío. Era un juego!!!-grito desesperada Ginny

-Abre los ojos-dijo poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre los ojos de la chica, para luego sacarlas. Y dirigir su mirada a los castaños ojos de ella.-Que ves?

-A ti

-Que sientes?-dijo mientras llevaba la mano de Ginny a su pecho

-A ti

-Yo te veo, te siento... también veo y siento aquellos millones de errores cometidos.. pero algo bueno veo.. te quiero. Déjame vivir esto que no soy tan malo, ni tan loco...pero si tuyo.

-Draco...

-Shht-Dijo el llevando su dedo índice a los labios de ella- No hables... siente.

Dicho esto se fue alejando hacia el castillo dejando a Ginny sola con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar...

********************************************************************************

**Holap!!!!!**

**Pido Millones de disculpas... pero me ha sido imposible....enserio. Ademas del tiempo me faltaba inspiración. Me faltaba la chispa. No se... AL saber que mucha gente seguía este fic y que querían seguir leyendo me vi en la obligación, hoy.. después de haber pasado uno d los mejores momentos de mi vida, retribuir aquel cariño que para mi es súper importante. Lo que ustedes dicen en sus reviews por menor que sea me hacen feliz. Enserio. Y gracias.... Mil Gracias...[kap..sentimental]**

**Y bueno... Drakin sta jugando sus cartas.. lo esta haciendo muy bien... provocando la tentación. Está haciendo ver a Ginny que nada es imposible, nada porque lo siente. Que él no cayó solo. El lo asume ......y esta genial. O sea al menos a mi me gusto ese juego...es como re heavy.**

**EN fin...... Ahora respondere los beios reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**.::Vikka Riddle:** Gracias!! Beios comentarios.. y si lo pase increíble en las vacaciones me sirvieron demasiado para crecer... para entender...pero eso es otro tema. Drakin!! Mas dindo como crece el niño... (kap se emociona) A mi me encantó, debo reconocer, ame cuando le dijo a Ginny las cosas. Esta medio basado en una canción de Luis Fonsi que se llama "YO" que me encanta..por que es tan.... wow, = que el titulo va mucho en eso. Como poder amar a aquella persona que esta muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero amar a esa persona que aun así nos enamoro y nos hizo aflorar todo aquello. Wenu.. me volé. Te deseo lo mejor en tu fic…. La verdad no se si lo habrás publicado porque como no he entrado mucho estoy recien como kchando que onda. EN fin.. Mucha suerte, amor y paz!! Besitos!!

**.::PaMe-LitA:** Es muy cierto... el jueguito fue peligroso y cayo pero heavy nuestro rusio... No hay fuertes en esto del amor... al menos no el. Pero que lo maneja.......si lo maneja. Draco sta siendo como inteligente y sabe como manejar sus encantos.. O NO? Jajaja por algo tiene a muchas niñas loquitttttttas por el.....jajaja te unes? Jjaja—Bueno,. Grx por el review y una alegría leerlo.!

**.::Jeru: **Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo. Esta bien, un capitulo tardio ... (excesivamente tardio como es este caso) y ojalá sea bueno, que te guste... enserio. De verdad me importa cada review y tu opinión enserio me hace sonreir. Grx! Besitos!!

**.::Luciana:** Te voy a confesar que me emocione con tu review..fue muy dindo!! Grx por encontrarlo tan bueno el cap enseriop...como q significo pa mi harto. En fin... me encantaría que te gustara como sigue y siguieras escribiendo reviews tan beios. Besos!!!! Y cuidate mucho...

**.::Wapka: **Lo prometido es deuda, tenia muchísimas ganas de contestarte. Enserio..tu review fue particularmente especial... por un lado te agradezco mucho que sigas mis fics.. y por otro es cierto!! Este fic lo tenia algo olvidado... pero como que cuando las cosas no las estoy viviendo no puedo relatarlas. Y así es como necesito escribir otras historias. Ademas  el tiempo como que se hace nada.. es impresionante..ayayai! jajaja- Y una cosa que me sorprendió fue que dijiste que hago ver a Drakin sexy..lo que ocurre es que simplemente lo es. TODOS SABEMOS QUE LO ES: Lo que ocurre es que no ha sido justamente explotado o no? Obvio! El pobre ha sido desplazado por el ojiverde épico... Draco es mucho mas guapo! Y se evitan la historia melodramática de su inicio potterinense. [kap no soporta a Harry mucho..] En fin...... a lo que iba...... muchas gracias.....espero, y ruego a dios para poder actualizar pronto..... y si no dejame tu mail para que podamos contactarnos de alguna forma o yo te avise, wenu? Bessssssos!!! Paz, mucha paz--¡

**.::Kaly_L: **Gracias por extrañar mis historias, espero que aun no las hayas olvidado... y te sigan gustanto tanto!!! Besitoz!

.::Lily E. of Potter: Que lindo!!! Yo no soy malita..solo hago que el rubito se de cuenta de las cosillas-¡!! Como te quedo ahora la historia? Mejor? Peor? Mas confusa? Yo creo que no... ahora es evidente.. El que pase algo entre Draco y Ginny se viene venir... solo depende de sus desiciones, pero creeeeeeme viene.. Gracias por seguir mis historias, y creeme que mas temprano que nunca cap de Tu sonrisa en un Email stara arriba. Es como una despedida definitiva a una historia que adoro. Disculpa.....enserio disculpa por toda la espera de este capitulo que lo vengo prometiendo desde enero pero por distintas causas no había podido siquiera escribirlo. 

**.::Lolit:** Te extrañaba!! Enserio.. tu fiel review siempre espere y.... nosep.. wenu pero q bueno que te acordaste de mi y me dejaste en este cap!! ...Enrealidad nadie tiene culpa de enamorarse...ya que es algo que llega aunq no quieras. Lamentablemente no elige personas. Pero drakin es el..así q.. sabe como hacer de las suyas..jijiji. En fin cuidate muchisisisisisisimo y espero tu review! Besoooos!

**.::Sakura Radcliffe:** Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto tanto! Pero ves como son las cosas de la vida. Pero el caso es que ya esta! Y q honor q te guste como yo hago la pareja, siendo q ati no te gusta pero..genial! Cuidate muchiiiisimo! Besitos!

**.::Cloud:** De nada..t merecías la dedicación..obvio! En fin... Josefina y George...lo veo complicao. El daño hecho es una circatriz que no cierra tan facil. Y muy a mi pesar blaise es muy dindo con ella.. así q nosep!! Jajaja, Lamentablmente creo q a Drakin no se le va a poder consolar, ya viste el chico se las trae y tiene a la pelirroja babosa jajaja.. y a cuantas mas.....jajaja. En fin cuidate mucccchisimo! Besos, amor y mucha paz! Espero tu review!!

**.::Abin:** Mas vale tarde que nunca? Jajaja Lo siento pero coomo he dicho.. me fue muy complicado subir rápido el capitulo pero ahí esta!. Q dicha que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior... y la verdad es que la canción es increíble es como para ellos dos. Y Bueno ahora... como stan las cosas creo se estan poniendo muy interesantes..no crees? Besos! Cuidate y espero tu review!

**.::Thuringwethil:** Espero que este bien escrito...¬¬ En fin... Gracias por el review, no te había visto en mis fics pero mas alegría aun!! Espero que sigas leyéndome y que sigas gustando de ellos! Besooooos!

**.::Poli_14:** Holap...me dio mucha risa tu review..la verdad es que si una mujer celosa es capaz de todo y peor!! Jaja Pero la verdad, aunque tome mucho en cuenta tu sugerencia, y dudé en haceerla, decidí darle el poder al chico. El poder de la seducción y que ella también se sintiera atrapada, incluso como tonta, por haber querido dejarlo botaito al pobre rubito.... espero que te haya gustado, pero aun así porfa si sientes que algo puede pasar o tienes mas sugerencias yo feliz que me las digas, enserio! Me sirven mucho!!Besos!!!! amor y Mucha paz!!

**.::Gliz: **Parto dando gracias por tu review, tampoco me parece haberte visto por mis fics, pero cuanto mejor que ahora si!!! Por otra parte no hay edad para el amor... no la hay Aun así, George debería tener dos años mas que Jose, ya que si ron va en 5to ellos en 7mo. Y josefina es compañera de Ron. Por ultimo espero, ruego a Dios que el colapso o el shock no se haya apoderado de ti debido a la espera, y siento mucho todo el tiempo. Pero bueno... mas vale tarde que nunca? Ajaja Q estés muy bien! Besos y paz Mucha paz.

**.::Imposibles:** jajaja unete a la lista...me asombró cuaaaantas querian consolar al pobre rubito, que como has visto en este cap no tiene nada de pooooobre. La lleva el chico tiene total poder y dominación. De eso se trata de la tentación. Volvi a explorar el lado evil-sexy de Draco que tanto nos gusta. Y creo que quedo de lujo! En fin... espero que te guste mucho este cap... y que me dejes otro review! Besos!!!

**.::Paulina Malfoy:** Mi faaaaan!!! Eeeeh!! Jajaja Me alegra muchísimo leer tus reviews me das animos! Jajaja. Lo cierto es que la espera fue vergonzosa..y lo siento aun mas. Pero si si, hay un pero, insisto en que mas vale tarde que nunca. Y de verdad lo actualicé por que había mucha gente esperándolo. Y me lo debía. Ahora me alegra mucho que alguien te haya comentado acerca de mi fic.... me hace sentir..wwoow! ajaja Graaacias muchas gracias por encontrar tan dindo mi fic.....(kap se sonroja) aajaj, Como viste en este cap el pastel se dio algo vueltita y Drakin esta completamente al mando. No hay duda de aquello, la tiene un poquito en la cuerda floja. No hay nada mas. Lleva la tentación al nivel máximo y Ginny sta cayendo...es obvio. El prox capitulo..emm... emm... pasará algo de todo......ajaja  digamos que el juego sigue pero se dara de baja a algunos participantes. Alguien caera. En fin.. Josefina y George, es re difícil.....muy complicao por que Blaise es encantador! Jajaja.. nuuuuse! Besiiiiiiiiiitos amor y mucha paz! Cuidate y espero prontito tu review!!

**Wenu niñas.... las leo pronto.. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!! Wenu??? =)**

**Cuídense**

**Besos x mil!!!**

**Amor y mucha paz!  
Co siempre d mi!**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley


	8. Siendo Más

**-Melodía de Tentación**

Capítulo 8 –Siendo Más- 

Ahí, de pie en medio del jardín. El frío comenzaba a hacerse presente. La silueta del joven rubio se había desvanecido en el horizonte, más su corazón no dejaba de palpitar. ¿Cuánto mas podría aguantar? ¿Por qué frenar las ganas de correr y ...? No, no era el momento. Aún no lo era.

----

Aún abrazados estaban Jo y Zabini, cuando minutos después apareció George... Josefina aún estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su novio por lo que no se percató, pero si lo hizo el chico de los ojos azules. Y comprendió todo. La sola mirada del pelirrojo lo delataba, no eran necesarias las palabras. ÉL era quien había provocado el estado de su novia, sin duda, aquello no era un asunto terminado.

----

Ginny volvió al baile sin dirección alguna, sólo caminaba, estaba agotada... como si cada uno de sus sentidos hubiese sido exprimido. Pero necesitaba mantenerse en pie, por ella misma. Aun no sabía que hacer... sentía dentro d sí su corazón que estaba apunto de explotar con aquel latir desesperado. Con sólo cerrar los ojos podía verlo frente a así. Se estaba volviendo loca, tenía que saber que hacer...ya era suficiente...debía hacer algo!

-Ginny!!!!!! Al fin te encuentro- la llamó Harry mientras la sacaba d sus pensamientos

-Ah si Harry lo siento...por desaparecer

-Donde estabas!?

-....es que con tanta gente me perdí- dijo ella mirando en los melosos verdes ojos del chico de la peculiar cicatriz.

-Pero ya te encontré!-dijo el sonriente. Mientras Ginny buscaba una respuesta en sus ojos.-Que ocurre, estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes -dijo ella sonriente- Aunque podría estar mejor...  
-A que te refieres-dijo Harry confundido

-Perdóname Harry...pero debo...irme

-Pero Ginny tengo que hablar cont..-fue interrumpido por la mano de la pelirroja, que se posó sobre sus labios.

-Harry, yo...verás ... yo te adoro, pero alguien más me hace sentir...-dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien luego la veía desaparecer entre la gente.

----

-Amor, creo q lo mejor es que te vayas a acostar...descansa-dijo Blaise a su novia

-no...yo tengo que decirte algo ahora...enserio.

-Jose...yo lo se, lo entiendo. De verdad no debes decirme nada...por que no hace falta.

-De que hablas?-dijo ella extrañada

-No soy tonto, yo se que tu aún sientes cosas por ese imbécil y que si quieres darte una oportunidad con el, esta bien, yo te...no, la verdad no quiero que estés atada a mi, por compromiso, quiero que seas feliz..eso -Terminó de decir enérgico Zabini ante la mirada atónita de su novia, que le sonreía dulcemente- Que pasa?-volvió a decir

-De verdad piensas que dejaría a semejante niño, por un pelirrojo desteñido, que no tiene idea de nada? Sinceramente lo crees?

-En gustos no hay nada escrito...

-Zabini, lo que quiero decirte, es que.......

-Que!? Dimelo ya creeme, no me interesa, es tu vida se feliz, haz lo que quieras, si, anda con aquel pobretón weas-decía el pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso de su novia

-Yo te amo..-dijo ella sonriéndole

-AAAAH!?!?!?!!?-dijo descolocado frunciendo el ceño.

-Si tontito....gruñon y todop!

-Eres.yo.te..-sin complicarse mas con palabras, se decidió y la besó con aquella ternura que lo caracterizaba

-Feliz Mesversario amor....

----

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, quería terminar los deberes pronto para poder tener la tarde para entrenar. Se levantó de el escritorio de la biblioteca en busca de un libro. Fue pasando lentamente por estante en estante mientras recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

**FlashBack**

_-Estás tan nervioso que no puedes ordenar una frase-dijo entretenida- se nota en tu rostro que ruegas por robarme otro beso..o no?-dijo sonriéndole_

_-En tus sueños Weasley...- y Draco la soltó bruscamente alejándose de ella._

_-Malfoy_

_-Que quieres-dijo sin darse vuelta_

_-Se te olvida algo??-dijo ella extendiendo su mano, que sobre su palma tenía su anillo_

_-Dámelo-dijo el fríamente_

_-Esto es mio-hizo una pausa-hasta que decidas que hacer-dijo ella mirándolo y caminó hasta el escritorio donde estaban sus deberes_

_Draco extrañado la sigui_

_-HACER CON QUE?_

_-Con esto-ella pasó su mano por el cuello de Draco suavemente pero ágilmente, acercando sus labios y lo besó. Él rápidamente contestó aquel impulso haciendo suya la intensidad y el ritmo. Hasta que ella separó bruscamente el beso- Piénsalo_

_Ginny tomó sus libros y estaba por irse cuando Draco la dio vuelta y la besó bruscamente, pero él tenía el control. Luego de un tiempo que realmente no era muy definido, él se separó._

_-Yo mando aquí, oiste?_

_-Así y todo haces lo que quiero Drakin-dijo Ginny, se alzo en puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y se fue_

**_FIN FlashBack_**

****

Sonrió para si mismo con satisfacción. Paso su mano por sus platinados cabellos mientras con la otra rozaba sus labios. La extrañaba.

Volvió al escritorio dejando caer pesadamente el libro sobre él. Pero algo estaba diferente, sobre uno d los libros había un pequeño pergamino. Lo tomó y lo leyó: _Jardín ahora._

Lo releyó mientras inconscientemente caminaba hacia las afueras del castillo. Antes de siquiera comprender de que se trataba se hallaba en aquel lugar donde anoche el había dicho todo. Y ahí estaba solo.

-Weasley

-Supuse que vendrías

-Que quieres?-preguntó él  
-No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. -dijo ella acercándose a él  
-Mira tu..-dijo el con su característica postura.

-Verás...creo que tu monologo fue bastante... inspirador. Pero hay un asunto que no me quedo muy claro-dijo ella uniéndose al tono de Malfoy.  
-Y que fue aquello?

-Que realmente me asombra que tu, con tu super intelecto, imaginación y astucia no hayas comprendido aún que yo no soy aquello que tiras y no usas y luego lo extrañas. Yo no quiero alguien que a veces me quiera y otras no, tu te crees tanto con tu todo pero al final no eres mas que un imbécil!

-Yo no voy a soportar que me trates asi, me oiste?-dijo sosteniéndola fuertemente de los hombros.

-Y que quieres si no das mas que prueba d que lo eres. Tan iluso que no te das cuenta de nada!-insistia ella

-DE QUE me tengo que dar cuenta?! Si tu no me dices nada mas que insultos?-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-De que te amo- Dijo esto y unió sus labios con los de él bruscamente haciendo que el beso fuera transformándose en aquella mezcla de ternura y pasión desenfrenada tan especial...

-...me ganaste-dijo el mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho

-Lo sé-dijo mientras reía coqueta y lo miraba hacia arriba

-Y ahora que?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! Que tienes en la cabeza!?-decía Mione

-Nada!!-Ginny

-Exacto, ese es tu problema! Como es eso que estas con Malfoy?!?!-Volvio a decir incrédula la castaña

-No lo creo!!!-dijo la joven que entraba a la habitación

-Al fin alguien cuerdo!!!-dijo Mione celebrando la exclamación de Josefina

-Resulto!?!!-preguntó emocionada Jo

-Si!!-dijo la pelirroja que estaba recibiendo el interrogatorio de Mione

-Te lo dije! Si mi primin es un algodoncitu de azucar!

-ACASO ESTAS TU EN ESTO TAMBIEN!?

-Lógico!

-No puedo creeeeeeeerlo!- se dejó caer en la cama mientras murmuraba cosas que las dos restantes prefirieron no oir.

-Y ya son novios?-pregunto Jo

-NOVIOS?

-Si, tu sabes, cuando estas con una chica y la amas, sueles estar de novios-decía Zabini a su amigo, entendiendo que no era un tema que el manejara. Siempre fue de relaciones sin importancia.

-Mmm no lo habia pensado

-Pues piénsalo, mira que Potter esta vez perdió pero quien te dice que salgas triunfante denuevo?

-Con quien crees que estas hablando tu? Acaso el amor te cegó las neuronas? Soy Malfoy ok?

-Bueno como quieras, yo te advierto. O quieres que te gane un pobretón?-dijo el chico de los ojos azules en forma despectiva

-Jaja! De eso tu tienes experiencia?-dijo Malfoy devolviéndole

-Te sorprenderías de saber que a mi no me ganan pobretones, porque estoy de NOOOOOOOOOOVIO

-Ya ya! Si hay tanta urgencia ok... ok , pero eso que .. se pide?

El tiempo había transcurrido en total normalidad, claro que Ginny y Draco no paraban d besarse en los pasillos y cada vez que alguien daba algún vistazo al lugar de entrenamientos, en los aires andaban ambos en su respectivas escobas jugando como niños. Pero no quedaba mucho de aquello, ya que las clases terminaban en unos días… y Draco tenía una idea muy cerrada del concepto de novios.

-Malfoy por DIOS! Que acaso tu eres imbécil o te haces?-decía Zabini recostado en el sillón de su cerdossa sala comun

-Y tu supones que oigo tus cursilerías?-respondió el rubio con expresión repulsiva ante las sugerencias de su amigo

-Ahhg! No es cursilería, te lo he dicho millones de veces, y que si lo son? Son estrictamente necesarias!

-Acaso uno no puede asumir que paso y ya?-se impacientaba el rubio

-NO, porque si lo haces vienen los problemas, y creo que eso es lo que queremos evitar aqui. Además no es tan difícil, como es posible que tu, el GRAAAAAAAAAAAN Draco Malfoy no pueda enfrentarse a la chica por la cual babea cada vez que la ve, habla de ella todo el maldito día!!! Que ginny aca, que mira Ginny, acaso ella no es Ginny? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE SEA IMPOSIBLE DECIRLE QUE LA QUIERES MALDITA SEA!  
 

Draco lo miró atonito, pocas veces había visto a Zabini perdiendo el control de esa forma, tenía que ser muy obvio lo que le trataba de explicar, pero de alguna forma, aquellos códigos eran incomprensibles para su rubia cabecita.

-la quiero?-preguntó Draco, pero se contesto solo, además su amigo no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, solo había lanzando aquella mirada azul furiosa.- Es cierto, la quiero… la necesito, la amo…

-Evito comentarios al respecto

-Entonces porque no le he pedido que sea mi novia?-se decía el rubio impresionado

-Y RECIEN TE LO PREGUNTAS?-dijo el moreno

-Sabes?-dijo el rubio sonriendo mirando a su amigo- te ha hecho muy bien mi prima…

-Ah?

-Eso es!! Mi prima!!!!!!!!!!-grito mientras salía corriendo de la sala común dejando a un muy confundido moreno.

-Créeme que a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia estar contigo aquí, pero bien, nos tocó juntos y te ruego que trates de ser gente y puedas recordar aquellos modales que debieron enseñarte alguna vez! O acaso no lo hicieron?-dijo Jose molesta

-Deja de hablar y solo terminemos rápido bueno?-dijo el chico de la cicatriz

-Puedes pasarme aquel pergamino por favor?-pidió la chica

-Tu puedes alcanzarlo-dijo el sin retirar la vista de su trabajo

-Ya me canse!!-dijo ella poniéndose de pie de el escritorio muy molesta

-De que si no has trabajado nada! Apenas hemos empezado!-dijo Harry

-Mira, me canse de que tengas un maldito prejuicio por mi apellido, lo siento! Pero superalo!

-Superar que?

-NO es mi problema que Ginny haya preferido a Draco, ahora veo porque, pero aun asi no tiene nada q ver conmigo, y asi como yo soy malfoy, tu eres potter y hay millones de apellidos pero eso no me hace peor o mejor, menos a ti! Asi que por favor, te ruego un poquitito de sentido común para poder trabajar en paz!!!!-dijo la chica volviendo a respirar, ante la mirada del chico que había quedado boquiabierto, mientras ella se volvia a sentar

-Toma Josefina-dijo el pasándole el pergamino

-Gracias Harry-dijo ella satisfecha

Después de una provechosa tarde de trabajo con su compañero Potter, y sintiéndose muy bien con ella misma por haber dejado las cosas claras, se dirigía a su sala común cuando algo la detuvo.

-Buttelli!-la llamaba una voz desde el corredor

-Si?-dijo ella dándose vuelta encontrándose con su rubio familiar.

-Hola

-Acaso te equivocaste de persona?-dijo ella sin expresión en su voz, siguiendo con su camino

-Que te ocurre?-preguntó el poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Que me ocurre?!?! Pues nada, digamos que te has olvidado de que existo las ultimas semanas y ahora que de seguro necesitas algo recuerdas mi nombre?

-Por favor! Ahora te dan los sentimentalismos?

-Permiso tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo pasando por el lado de el

-Ya ya, perdon, se que quizas no tuve en consideración que podrías tu necesitar de mi en estos días-dijo tomándola del brazo

-ya y?-dijo ella alzando una ceja mirando con indiferencia sus grises ojos

-Y que fui un total imbécil al dejarte plantada otra vez en la torre de mi violín

-y?

-y que me he portado como un tonto al dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con la mas genial, alocada e increíble prima que existe, ya?

-mhmh-dijo ella pensativa

-No, olvidalo! Jamás en la vida haré el perro llorón, créeme NO-dijo el endureciendo su semblante

-jajaja ok ok, solo me lo estaba imaginando!-dijo con maliciosa expresión.

-Me extrañaste?-dijo el

-No tanto como obviamente lo hiciste tu

-Ya te pedi disculpas que mas quieres?

-Creo que no hay mucho que pedir

-que bien, entonces ahora nece…-fue interrumpido por su prima

-No no no!! claro! Te disculpas porque quieres algo? Olvidalo…

-Jose!

-No, si tienes algun problema, resuélvelo solo y creeme, ni en la proxima vida te ayudaría a que le pidas ser tu novia a Ginny.

-Como…sa.-fue interrumpido otra vez

-Como se?, pues crees q no te conozco? Además es un asunto que tu debes resolver. Yo mucho tengo con mis cosas… hazlas tuyas!

-Ok, además siempre he sabido hacer todo solo, no necesito ni de ti ni de nadie

-Que bien, porque no estoy disponible-le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adios Malfoy

Y dejó al rubio chico con una expresión indefinida en medio del pasillo. Pero eso no duro mucho…

-Malfoy

-Potter?

**-------------------**

**Ay mis niñas!!! Como están? Mis disculpas, pero debido a millones de razones, entre ellas la perdida del capitulo 8 original que fue perdido en el reseteo de mi PC hace algunas semanas y algunos problemas personales, quehaceres escolares interminables y la nunca bien ponderada FALTA de inspiración me han llevado a retardar tanto la continuación no solo de esta, si no de todas mis historias, pero bien, ya estoy aqui, claro que no aseguro un retorno completo ya que pronto vuelvo al colegio y … se viene de nuevo la locura. PERO haré todo lo posible por no mantenerme tan aislada como hasta ahora..**

**Pero lo que nos reune aqui… el fic. Espero haber rellenado en algun pqueño punto sus expectativas…ojala fuera asi, a mi me dejo contenta el cap, claro q algo gracioso, me pareció entrever a Draco en un dilema tan simple como es el pasar d ser nada a novios y bueno me pareció nteresantep.**

**En fin kiero dar las gracias a las niñas que me insistieron mucho y me hicieron sentir en la obligación de seguir… gracias por sus palabras… ****Arwen-chan, Lily Malfoy, Klau migui!, ClaudyTonks, gracias por toditu! =**

**Ahora responderé sus reviews mas beiooooooos!!!**

**Jeru:** si, me siguen haciendo sonreir muchísimo los reviews! Grx por lo que dijiste! Y bien.. blaise... si es un galaaaaaaaaaan en toda su extensión y no es tan melosin... ahora se tornará un poco mas...Sly ya que se verá muy en Jaque... ya lo verás... Muaks! Aioz!

**Caroline Macmanaman: **espero que aun sigas ahí leyéndome a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado... pero lo siento! Ya di las explicaciones arriba y como dije no me fue posible.. pero bueno espero tus comentarios y un proximo review! Besiiiiiiiiitos! Aioz!

**Sakura Radcliffe: **Ay que linda grx por hacer d esta historia uno de tus favoritos... enseriop! Y perdon toda la espera...y ojala haya valido la pena... beshos! Aioz!

**Luciana: **si, reafirmo lo que dije, son preciosos tus reviews! Me encanta leerlos, y aunque no quieras te voy a agradecer igual tus palabras significan mil para mi... Con respecto a tus comentarios...mmh bueno digamos que Ginny se esta poniendo al dia con su Drakin aunque no puse mucho en este cap, evidentemente el romance de que se vive, se vive.  Y en cuanto a Harry creo que....bueno se viene algun tipo de conflicto pero... ya lo verás... jaja... bueno unos besos para ti! Y espero leer otro de tus reviews maravillosos! Aioz!

**Abin:** Ay que nindo... nunk pense hacer llorar a nadie... pero...grx!! jaja y bueno espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo... mil grx por todo! Beshos!

**Cloud**_:_ ....y bien..? jaja.. espero que el colapso no se haya presentado, y no vayas a creer que soy una insensible no no, pero es que bueno... las cosas sucedieron y no pude actualizar! Pero, como tu dijiste cuando venga, no importa con tal que venga...y... aquí esta! Jajaja con respecto a lo de George y jose, lo sabrás en el prox capitulo creeme... y zabini es y seguira siendo un amor!. Beshitos aioz!

**Lucia3: **Mi niña! Perdon por la infinita tardanza, la verdad espero que tu enfermedad no se haya agravado jajaja, y te juro que me emociona que digas que leer mis historias te deja sin aliento es increíble...grx!! beia tu...  la verdad es que Zabini tiene su encanto , no se puede negar, claro que no cambio a mi pelirrojo, pero... por una historia... jajajaja aun no te dire! Jajaja, pero el prox capitulo tendra mucho de esop...d qpaso en realidad entre ellos...y...too. Un Zabini fuerte... y despectivo claro que muy romanticon se vera todo un Sly. Beshiiiiiiiiitos! Aioz!

**  
Impossibles:** si enrealidad Draco tiene cierto encanto de chico malo seguro de si, pero tambien tiene su lado medio...normalito... aunq... no le quita su escencia no crees? Besos!**  
  
klaudia-de-malfoy:** miiiigui !! sin palabras.. nus vemos mañana oiga... tarde pero aki stamos tratando de volver con la inspiración ajjaja a que no? Beshos! Pd: COMO ESTUVO la parada de carros a harry, NOTABLE! Jajajaja...grx grx amado publico... jaja

**Arwen Chan:** Niña!!! El otro día que hablamos me dio mucha nostalgia de cuando hablábamos y estabamos muy al tanto de nuestras hstorias y mas... pero bueno.. gracias por lo que me dijiste me hizo sentir muy bien con respecto a lo que escribo... y bien espero que sigas pensando igual... y yo se que comprendes la tardanza... y creeme que sigo siendo la fan fiel de Dejate querer y que lo sigo igual solo que no me ha dado tiempo de dejar review! Pero esta esque INCREÍBLE como siempre asi que cuando tenga otro tiempito dejare el respectivo. Y con respecto a George o Zabini... lo pondre luego en el prox capitulo pero tranqui.... mi niño no sufrirá mas de lo necesario jajaja y siempre puedo decirle que hay alguien jaja... Pero grx por too y espero leerte prontito, beshooos! Aioz!

**Wapka:** Tanto tiempo… me alegra que siga siendo uno d tus favoritos...y que comprendas un poco esta interminable tardanza... pero bueno.. lamentablmente no estoy al tanto de los nuevos fics y no he tenido la posibilidad de saber si subiste o no tu historia, te agradecería que me enviaras el link en un próximo review para poder leerlo y dejarte review bueno?! Perfect... y cuidate, nos leemos pronto! beshos!

**LadyVega: **y aki tienes la continuación... que bueno que te haya gustado...y espero que ahora mas. Cualquier sugerencia... o comentario es bienvenido en un nuevo review, beshos!

**Iria de Wood: **Que nindo review, gracias por los animos y tus palabritas....y es que Drakin ha salido algo romanticon, pero medio torpe... jaja, me parece gracioso explorar d pronto aquel lado que si puede ser aunque por increíble que parezca... un poco no tan perfecto, no se si me explico jaja. Y mi pobre George... en fin ese es un caso que pronto se descubrirap... ojala lo sigas leyendo, besitos!****

**  
Gliz: **espero que esta vez, haya sido una sopresa tan grata como la anterior… grx por seguir mi fic…y.. bueno nos estamos leyendo!, cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre es bienvenidop. Beshos!

**  
ClaudyTonks: **Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras... espero que este cap tb te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores... de que parte d chile eres? Si quieres agregarme a MSN busca mi mail en el Perfil para que hablemos... beshos!

**Lily Malfoy: **Niña! Que nindo review!…o deberia decir...reviews? jja digo por los que me dejaste en las otras historias... la verdad es que ha sido un gusto hablr contigo estos dias... y para que veas aquí actualice viste? Jaja. Espero haber cumplido bien con el cap, igual cualquier sugerencia...estas libre de hacerla bueno? Beshitos... y... olvide al niño...q d segurito no la merecia.. =)

Ahora...solo queda... dejar su REVIEW!! Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Jaja =)


End file.
